TOUCHING THE VOID
by deetatarant
Summary: Ianto Jones arrives from a parrallel world looking for the man he left behind.......
1. Chapter 1

**bad days**

Jack drove..... he kept on driving... round and round, each turning taking him down a one way street on to a roundabout, then another and then...... shit, back where he started. Fourth time now. He shot a sideways glance at Gwen, who hadn't seemed to notice as she was still on the phone to Rhys trying to explain why she was in Coventry and not Cardiff, eating the dinner that he had so lovingly cooked for her. Jack cursed as one again he had ended up on the ring road and he vaguely remembered Ianto's doom toned warning of several hours ago.

_"Oh god Coventry.... it's got a circular road that once you get on.... you never get off.... think of it Jack driving in circles for days on end......round and round and round......."_

Bastard.

"Er... Jack haven't we been this way before?"

Gwen had finished her call then.

"Just making sure I remember the way out." Was his reply, he thought it sounded good anyway.

Gwen arched her eyebrows. "We haven't even got in yet, you realise by now that Aliens would've taken over......"

He huffed out a sigh, where was Ianto when you needed him, oh yes having a day off, no doubt in the pub bored out of his skull listening to his brother-law-prattle on about Rugby. Jack realised he probably had the better deal, but that that did not make him feel any better.

"Try the sat nav.... no on second thoughts ring Tosh, I'm getting dizzy."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ianto wasn't in the pub, in fact he was perched on the extreme edge of his mother's couch, his back ram rod straight and aching furiously. His sister was sat far more comfortably than he was. They were both fed up, worried and cross.

"Look mam we know you don't want to move, we understand that, but we're worried that you'll have another fall and no one will be able to help you. If Ianto hadn't visited, you would've been lying there for another couple of days."

It had been pure luck that Ianto visited at all, what with his working hours. Ianto sighed as his sister rattled on in scolding tones at their elderly mother, who really was only in her sixties but frail for her age no thanks to the cancer. Ianto's thoughts drifted back to Jack once again, as they so often did, but this time all he could think of was his own mortality and how he did not want Jack to deal with him when he got old and senile. Ianto's gut clenched with nausea and he lurched to unsteady feet.

"Excuse me." He hurriedly left the room, leaving his two relatives gaping at the door as he closed it behind him. He couldn't do this, he really couldn't. He was tired and upset, having spent the day with his mother at the hospital, before they finally discharged her an hour previously. He pulled on his woollen over coat and strode out of the house the front door slamming shut behind him. He just had to get away. He stepped out into a dank, cold Cardiff evening and sighing he dug his hands deep into his pockets and decided to go home. It took him ten minutes of sitting at the steering wheel of his car before he decided the better of it. It was his mother's life after all.

He stepped back into the lounge sometime later, his normally pale face flushed from the cold. He stood at the door, his mother and sister both gaping at him.

"Ok mam. I have a compromise."

His sister was glaring now.

"Wear an alarm. I'll pay for it, but if you have an alarm thing round your neck at least then......"

Mrs Manon Jones was smiling triumphantly at the son she hardly ever saw these days. "Thank you Ianto. I will do just that." She fixed her daughter with a stern look. "I don't want to be surrounded by fogies. I am not senile. Marion next door helps me with the shopping since you two are never here."

Rhiannon huffed out a sigh, ready to strangle her brother who was still standing there in his long grey coat, bloody snob.

"Ianto, that'll cost a fortune." She objected lamely.

Her brother rolled his eyes in a manner that reminded her of their Dad, the one Ianto would never talk about, come to think of it he never talked about anything.

"It doesn't matter. Mam has every right to live how she chooses. I can afford the money, so I'll make the arrangements but right now I am about to be late for work, so if you will excuse me."

Before either of the women could speak he had left the room again.

Manon Jones shook her head. "He looks so sad, do you know what it is that is bothering him?"

Rhiannon shook her head. "He doesn't talk, not since Tad died. I never see him. All he does is send loads of money to the kids at Christmas and birthdays."

Manon sighed. "He was always such a lovely chatty baby, I don't know what went wrong with him."

Rhiannon knew full well, but she kept her mouth shut, it would break her Mam's heart to know what their Tad had done.

Ianto drove back to the Hub and was greeted by the heart warming sounds of Tosh's laughter as she chatted away on her coms. She glanced over her shoulder and smiled at Ianto and he signalled if she wanted a coffee to which he got the thumbs up. A moment later an acerbic London accent could be heard from the bowels of the autopsy lab.

"Coffee, teaboy."

Ianto shucked off his coat and hung it up before going to his beloved coffee machine, even the smell of the grinds lifted his darkened mood. He vaguely wondered what had been happening at the Hub that day and sighed thinking what a crappy day his day off had actually been. So much for visiting his relatives for a dutiful half hour, getting his laundry done and sitting down to a nice, rare home cooked meal. He'd honestly forgotten what a normal life was like. Ianto froze for moment. Normal life.

Ten minutes later having passed coffee's to Owen and Tosh he retreated to his desk and got on on-line to sort out his mother's personal alarm. The fact that she could've died that morning, falling over in her kitchen, hit him with the force of a speeding train. His hands froze over the keyboard as tears poured down his drawn face. He wiped at them, glad that he hadn't sobbed out loud, not that anyone would hear him down here. His task done, Ianto got on with the back log of paperwork sat on his desk. Absently he rubbed at his sore lower back as he worked.

Owen finished up his latest post mortem and bagged the weevil body, whistling to himself as he worked, pleased to be finished, for once before 10pm. The pubs would still be open and whilst he fancied a pint he didn't feel much like going out on the pull, he vaguely wondered what his two colleagues would be doing. With Jack and Gwen in Coventry.... wouldn't be too difficult to guess what they would be doing.... well.... Owen snapped off his latex gloves and headed out of the bay. Tosh was still at her computers and Ianto was nowhere to be seen, probably in the archive then, hiding at his desk doing archivy things. Owen often found himself wondering what exactly that was. He actually discovered that Ianto was in the kitchen talking on his phone to his Mam. It sounded private so Owen backed out and left him to it. Ianto looked to be in a bad mood. He sauntered over to Tosh.

"So... er.... you ready to finish up for the night?"

Tosh looked up and pulled off her glasses.

"What time is it?"

Owen shrugged. "Long past pub time...ten mate."

Tosh blinked for a moment, trying to get her brain out of binary for a moment.

"Yep, just give me five and then I'll be ready." She smiled at him, knowing this was by no means the date she so desperately craved. "What about Ianto?"

"He's on the phone. It sounds serious. I think his Mom is telling him off."

Tosh's eyes widened for a moment. She knew about Ianto's estrangement from his family. She turned back to her monitor.

"Shall we go to the Green Dragon?"

Owen nodded. They had decent beers in there, none of that Aussie rubbish.

"Yeah. I'll see if Ianto's off the phone, ask him, he looks like he could do with a few pints."

Tosh silently agreed.

Ianto ended the call with his Mam and leaned back against the work top squeezing the tension out of the bridge of his nose.

"You alright mate?"

Ianto's head snapped up and he sort of nodded at Owen. "Bad day."

"Tosh and I are going to the Pub, coming?"

Ianto didn't need to think about it. "Yep."

Owen took a pace closer, taking in Ianto's slumped shoulders and taught pale face.

"So I'll ask again, are you alright? You look like shit."

Ianto stuffed his phone into his trouser pocket. "My mam, she finished her chemo recently. Last night she fell over and I found her this morning on the kitchen floor, so I've had the day at the hospital, my sister bellowing in my ear about moving mam to a rest home..... no.... sorry Owen, you don't want to know." Ianto scrubbed his hands down his face. "Just a bad day."

Owen sympathised. "Do you want me to take a look at her?"

Ianto paused for a moment, surprised by the offer. Finally he shook his head. "It's not that. I mean she's not that old, only 62 and she doesn't want to be sitting in a room with the TV and a bunch of senile old ladies. Mam's mind is as sharp as a knife. She won't move, I don't blame her, my sister is furious..... God it is just..... so normal. I forget sometimes Owen. I forget that I have real people out there that need me."

Owen leant against the door jamb. "Yeah, I know what you mean, so is your mam ok?"

Ianto nodded. "Just bruises. I convinced her to get a personal alarm for her to wear, so at least she can stay home and we can be at least semi assured that she won't be lying in a pool of blood on the floor. I'm just glad she lives in a bungalow."

"You said she's been having chemo?"

"Breast cancer, she finished the treatments a while back, but it hasn't done her much good. The bottom line is that she wants to die at home and not in some strange retirement place where the people don't give a stuff." Ianto explained. "I agree with her, it's what I would want too."

Owen frowned. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

Ianto smiled and shook his head. "I'm ok Owen."

Owen thought he didn't sound it or look it.

Tosh appeared at his side, her coat on, bag in hand. "Pub then?"

Owen had never seen Ianto drunk, point of fact the only thing Owen had ever seen Ianto drink was coffee. Ianto was a very giggly drunk and latterly he was a very sick drunk, fortunately they were outside before the younger man began to throw up. Tosh and Owen took him home to loud recitals of Dylan Thomas and TS Elliot and repeated apologies for his disgusting behaviour. Once home he was left lying in the recovery position and snoring into his pillows. Owen walked Tosh home in contemplative silence, deciding that as soon as Jack got back from the West Midlands, words would need to be had.

When Ianto awoke to sounds of strident melody from his mobile phone he discovered he'd missed eight calls from Jack and that he'd overslept by almost two hours. On getting up he discovered the world's worst hangover.

Jack closed his phone and sighed with frustration.

"Everything alright?" Gwen was munching on her toast as they sat at the Hotel breakfast table.

Jack took a sip of his coffee and immediately put the cup back down deciding he could wait until got back to Cardiff. Gwen had stuck to orange juice.

"Ianto's not answering."

"Still?"

Jack nodded. "I spoke to Owen, apparently he got very drunk last night."

"Owen or Ianto?"

Jack arched his eyebrows. "Ianto. It's not like him."

Gwen finished her piece of marmalade toast. "Well, we should be back in Cardiff in four hours, you can ask him about it then." She didn't sound especially concerned and Jack found that faintly annoying.

"Do you not care?"

"Yes, Jack you know I do. I'm very fond of Ianto, but I've learnt to respect his privacy, you know he doesn't like to talk to us about things and fretting over it from over a hundred miles away isn't going to do any good anyway."

Jack couldn't argue the point, but he was worried. "He's been very down lately."

"I know, his mother's had to have chemo recently. He's just a bit upset about it Jack."

"He told you?"

Gwen shook her head. "No, in truth I overheard him telling you a while back and quite frankly you were woefully inadequate in your sympathy. I mean you're the only one he talks to about anything. Anyone would think you were his boyfriend or something."

Jack had the decency to blush and Gwen narrowed her eyes. "You're not shagging him are you?"

Jack just flashed his famous grin. "Would you be bothered if I was?"

Gwen was quite certain that she would be. "Jack you've run out on him before. I'd like to think that you are not using him to pass the time again."

The smile faded as rapidly as it had come. "He means a lot to me." His tone was defensive. Gwen smiled and stretched her hand out, resting it over his.

"I know he does Jack, I'm not blind, but sometimes you forget that he's just a boy."

"Ianto's stronger than he looks."

"And not as tough as you think he is. Come on, lets head back I've got a dress fitting this afternoon and I do not want to be late."

Jack sighed, God forbid that they should be late for that.

Ianto stood under the shower jet trying his best not to throw up as the water cascaded down on his pale body. He looked down at himself, black chest hair stark against milky skin. He splayed his hands against the tiles for balance and heaved. Nothing came up and his guts churned in protest of the night before. He really was a light weight when it came to the booze. Ten minutes later he was brewing coffee in his kitchen and texting Owen apologising for his lateness and asking what they wanted him to bring in for lunch, before he'd finished the text he heard the sounds of a key in his front door and Jack calling from the hallway. He'd driven like a maniac back from Coventry and unceremoniously dumped Gwen at the Plas and come straight to Ianto's flat.

"Ianto?"

Ianto almost sputtered on his coffee. "In the kitchen."

Jack blustered in all coat tails and shiny white teeth and Ianto had to close his eyes at the brightness.

"God Jack, close your mouth.... too bright."

Jack merely smiled. "Any of that coffee left?"

"Help yourself." Ianto sat at his dining table and started going through his mail, having abandoned the texting.

With his freshly filled mug Jack sat opposite. "Good night last night?"

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Yes, it must've been I don't really remember much about it."

Jack took a long satisfying swallow of the caffeinated elixir and sighed with content.

"I missed that."

Ianto arched an eyebrow. "So you came here for my coffee?"

Jack nodded and watched the younger man carefully for a moment, he looked diminished somehow and Jack couldn't quite work out what it was.

"Is everything ok Ianto?" Jack's tone was quietly serious.

Ianto nursed his mug for a moment. "It's fine Jack. I had a bad day yesterday and I let it get to me. This morning I am just hung over. Really that's it."

"So why was it a bad day?"

Ianto's eyelids shuttered down and Jack knew that Ianto wasn't likely to tell him what was wrong.

"Ianto?"

Ianto got up and took his mug to the sink. "It's nothing Jack, just family stuff."

"Your mom?"

"Yeah."

"Ianto you know you can talk to me about it, don't you?"

Ianto stopped washing his mug and turned and faced Jack with a dour look on his face.

"I er... I need to get ready for work and collect the lunch order, would you do me a favour and ring Owen and find out what everyone wants?"

Jack nodded, realising he wasn't going to find out anything more. He pulled his mobile out of his pocket and dialled Owen.

Three hours later and Jack and Owen were running down an alley after a Weevil. It was raining heavily and it was cold, they stomped over puddles, litter and dog shit, Jack yelling into his coms as they went. The juvenile weevil was fast and headed in the direction of an infants school which was just about to let it's kids home for the day. Jack yelled at Ianto who was in the SUV driving around the block in the hopes of cutting the creature's escape route. The weevil bolted around the corner in front and Jack realised that Owen was too far behind now to wait for him. He turned the corner, skidding on something but gaining his footing fast. The black shape of the Torchwood car blocking the exit some yards away was visible and the cornered weevil was howling in anger. There was something in it's claws.... someone..... Ianto. Jack slammed to a halt and raised his Webley. He froze as the weevil dropped like a stone, taking the Welshman down with it. Suddenly Owen was running past him and yelling.

"Jack, come on!"

Owen shoved the weevil aside, it was clearly dead. Miraculously Ianto was struggling to his feet and brushing himself down. Owen stepped back.

"You alright?"

Ianto offered up a glare. "Yeah, bloody wonderful..... shit." He realised his arm was bleeding and discovered a bullet hole in his coat. "I don't believe it. You shot me.... You fucking shot me Jack!"

Jack was busy gathering up weevil corpse. "I was shooting at the weevil, Ianto and where the fuck do you get off trying to take one down on your own?"

Ianto blanched. "I wasn't. I did like you said. You told me you were right behind it!"

"Guys can we have screaming debrief back at the Hub, after I've stitched up Tea Boy's arm?"

Ianto nodded, sucking in rapid deep breaths as Jack and Owen loaded the body into the SUV. Ianto stood on the path cradling his arm, which was throbbing spectacularly by now. He leant against the back passenger door and squeezed his eyes shut unaware that Jack was now back at his side and pulling him into an embrace. Ianto sagged against him.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"Me too. Come on into the car, lets get you home."

Ianto allowed himself to be helped into the back of the SUV and was rather surprised when Jack climbed in next to him.

"That's another coat I've ruined."

"I'll buy you a new one." Jack promised as Owen keyed the ignition.

"You ok back there Ianto?"

"My arm feels like it's about to drop off, does that count?"

"Only if I end up picking it up off the floor. Try to stay awake and Jack keep some pressure over the injury."

Jack squeezed over the bloodied sleeve making Ianto hiss.

"Sorry."

It took Owen almost an hour to realise that the bullet wasn't a bullet but a slither of brick that had richochetted and ..... well Ianto needed four deep stitches and ten surface ones. The young man was silent as Owen tended to the injury, clearly pre occupied and Owen was in no mood to pry because Gwen was prattling on about Bridal Gowns and what the fuck did he know about that? Jack hid himself in his office and Tosh for once made tea because she didn't trust herself to make coffee that the others would willingly drink. Once Owen was done, Ianto sat on the couch and calmly looked at the dress photos on Gwen's mobile as she asked Ianto on his opinion of the various frocks she had tried on. Gwen trusted Ianto to give her an honest answer and lets face it he was the only guy she worked with who had a decent dress sense. Between the two of them they settled on a cream crushed silk Empire dress with pearl laced bodice. Ianto thought it looked elegant, if a little dated, but he was certain that Gwen would not suit something tight and clingy. He sincerely secretly hoped he would not be invited to the wedding. Finally Gwen left him after he started to yawn and Ianto dozed off, his mug slipping from his fingers and rolling tea all over the couch beside him. Tosh smiled at the sight of him with his head tipped back, mouth open and faint snores echoing around the tiles of the Hub. Jack saw from the window of his office and stepped down, making his way quietly over to Tosh's terminal.

"Have we got anything happening over the next 24 hours?"

Tosh shook her head. "The next spike is likely to be late tomorrow."

Jack nodded and then sent the rest of the team home early so they could have a decent break. Ianto remained asleep on the couch and Jack carefully spread a blanket over him and sat at his side, drawing the young man into his arms as gently as he could. Ianto barely noticed, his head coming to rest over Jack's heart, arms instinctively sliding about his waist. Jack kissed the top of his head and even though it was only 5pm he closed his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**TOUCHING THE VOID PART TWO**

**DIMENSION JUMP.**

Owen and Ianto ran as fast as they could across the deserted Plas. It was still dark enough to remain relatively hidden as they dodged from one pile of rubble to the next of what had once been the Millennium Centre. Rain hammered down on them and Owen slipped, twisting his ankle as he went down. Ianto had charged on almost a hundred yards before realising that his colleague was no longer at his side. He skidded to a stop, ducking down behind the hulk of a burnt out car and peering into the blackness.

"Owen, where are you?" He called out in a whisper.

Without even the moon to illuminate the terrain it was impossible to judge where Owen could be. Owen let out his customary curse.

"I'm fucking here, you twat. I'm coming, just wait." He sounded mildly panicked and Ianto found himself glancing skywards looking for the spiny gliders that haunted the night skies on a nightly basis. Rain stung his cheeks.

"Hurry it up!" He hissed.

His team mate lurched out of the darkness, silent as cat, in spite of his obvious disablement from the fall. They had all learnt the value of stealth. Ianto slipped a supporting arm around Owen's skinny waist.

"We're nearly home."

Owen grunted his approval.

It had been a shit day, the raiding parties had all failed to find food and fresh water and the Cybermen had increased their patrols, not only searching out humans, but the remaining Daleks as well. Though there was virtually no one left to round up. Ianto was tired and he and Owen had been lucky enough to escape and get back to what was left of 'The Hub', the only secure haven in the southern half of Great Britain. They were greeted at the underground entrance by 'Captain Jack'.........

Ianto had formed a reluctant alliance with the leader of Torchwood 3 after the initial invasion of the Cybermen and Daleks. Both metallic races had battled bitterly and the only casualties of their war had been the human race. Twelve people had walked out of Torchwood One alive and now Ianto was the only one of them left. He had literally gone from office Tea Boy to military commander over night and in the weeks that followed had learnt to kill or be killed. Ianto had tried his best, forming a group of soldiers out of 2 bankers Sra and Michael, a medical student called Owen and three transport for London workers, George, Bethany and Ranjan. Ianto and Owen were the only ones still alive and somehow they had made it to Cardiff to join forces with what was left of UNIT and Torchwood. In eighteen months the human population of earth had been decimated and Cardiff's fighting force had gone from eighty seven to just nine and Ianto was pretty certain that it was now only three. In eighteen months Ianto had learnt to fight, to survive and lose all hope. The legendary Doctor had not come to save the day and Captain Jack had failed to contact the Shadow Proclamation to get help from off world...........

Ianto practically dropped Owen as they stumbled in through the blast door and turned to help Jack seal it shut. The second it was sealed Ianto was pulled into a fierce hug and then patted down, Jack quickly checking for injuries before kissing the younger man on the mouth. Ianto dropped his rifle and pack and grabbed Jack by the flak jacket and pulled him close. Owen lay on his back, nursing his ankle.

"Fuck's sake you two."

The two men broke apart and turned and hauled Owen to his feet.

"I was worried, there's been scores of gliders out." Jack sounded worried too.

"Did anyone else make it back?" Owen asked as he was helped along a damp tunnel towards what passed for a medical bay.

Jack was shaking his head.

"It's really just us then?"

"Yeah, it's just us and we won't be able to stay here for long, it's only a matter of time now."

They hoisted Owen onto a chair and he sat there massaging his leg. Jack stepped away and went over to what was likely the last functioning computer terminal on the planet. He was typing furiously and Ianto stood by him looking over his shoulder.

"Will the transmat work?"

Jack finished what he was doing and handed a metal wristband to the young man he had come to admire and love in equal measure. He passed a similar band to Owen. Ianto was frowning as he slipped it over his wrist and hid it under the sleeve of his combats.

"Where's yours Jack?"

Jack faced him with a grin. "There's not enough power reserve for more than two, so you and Owen are going ahead of me."

Ianto immediately wrenched the metal from his wrist. "No way Jack. I'm not going without you." The bangle was dumped on the work top next to the key board. Jack huffed out a sigh and picked it up. He grabbed Ianto's hand and slid it back on over skeletal fingers, he gripped Ianto's bearded chin and guided his face so that they were looking at one another. Blue eyes met blue, both pairs of orbs burning with fear and desperation.

"Ianto please, I can survive this, I can get out of the hot zone and come find you, but if you stay here......"

Ianto shook his head pulling back from Jack's grasp. "I can't leave you Jack, what if the Cybermen catch and convert you.... you can't come back from that."

"I can."

"How can you be sure....."

"Ianto please. The transmat will get you and Owen to the Russian consortium, you'll be safe there."

Ianto chewed at his lip, and wiped angrily at the water on his face. "Jack, please don't ask me to do this, please."

"He's right." Owen lurched to his feet and stood at Ianto's side. "We stay here and we're finished Jonesy. Jack'll get away, he's indestructible."

Ianto glared at the medic. "I can't leave you Jack."

Jack's pleading look was heart breaking. "And I can't watch you die. I'll survive Ianto and I will do everything I can to find you, no matter where you end up, I will find you, but I will not stand back and watch you die. The power is nearly out, no one else is coming back. It's the only chance I have to save you."

"Jack, no."

He took Ianto's hand caressing the knuckles with his thumb and he pointedly looked at Owen, who backed away. Jack leant in close, his nose touching Ianto's, a small affectionate smile spreading across his face.

"I love you Ianto Jones and I would break if I lost you, do this for me, let me keep you safe, you are all I have and if I know you are alive and well I can have hope, please, let me make you safe, please."

Ianto's hands found their way over his, gripping tight and never wanting to let go. Finally Ianto nodded.

"Promise you'll find me Jack. Promise."

Their lips met. "I promise, I will find you.........." Jack slipped a memory stick into Ianto's jacket pocket as he hugged him for the last time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tosh and Jack were working hard at getting the systems back on line and Owen was doing his utmost to console Gwen who had taken a tumble with the sudden darkness. The EMP had completely disrupted all of the Hub's systems and there was no indication as to the source. The 'Hub' had gone straight into lockdown, trapping Ianto down in the archives in darkness with alarms blearing merrily in his ears. None of the back-ups had activated and Jack and Tosh with the aid from, of all things an old oil hurricane lamp, were struggling to set things to right when just as suddenly everything came back on with a stutter. The doors remained steadfastly closed, but at least they could now see what they were doing properly.

"Tosh, I want coms up first. I'll try to get the doors open."

The Japanese woman's hands flew over her keyboard with practised efficiency and she let out a startled exclamation as the data suddenly started scrolling across her screen.

"Jack security has been breached, level g6, the archive... something's come through but not via the rift. Looks like a dimensional breach. Sorry coms are still down."

"Keep working on it. Is the CCTV working?"

Tosh having anticipated the question was already checking. "Nope and I've no idea what came through, but something is moving about down there, close to Ianto's position."

"Shit. We need to get down there!"

Owen finished tending to Gwen's ankle and left her sitting on the couch. He made his way to Jack's side, checking his side arm.

"Gwen's ok, just a sprain."

Jack nodded, he hadn't even noticed he realised somewhat guiltily.

"Yes!" The security doors were released and Jack was quietly thanking God for the revised protocols as he and Owen charged in the direction of the archive.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ianto teetered on the top most riser of the step ladder as he was suddenly plunged into blackness. Disorientated he gripped the ladder with one hand, the file in the other scattering to the concrete floor as he raised his hand to his ear piece.

"Jack?"

Silence.

"Shit." He cautiously wobbled his way down the treads in the black and ended up treading on paperwork when he reached the bottom. "Shit." He knelt and blindly searched out the documents with searching hands. A resounding clunk echoed around him as the security doors sealed shut and Ianto groaned, the sound lost under the clammer of alarms. Instinctively Ianto reached for his gun and remembered it wasn't there as he straightened up peering nervously into the damp darkness. Suddenly the sirens stopped and the lights clunked back on with a flicker, leaving Ianto blinking at the appearance of two ragged looking men, right in front of him with shot guns raised.

**AN: Sorry this is late..... am doing dissertation as well which really should take priority.....uhmmmmm.**

**For Solsbury Girl, Darque and The Converter who all know I am mad but love me anyway.......hopefully......Hub3 10 days and counting!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope this makes sense... please tell me if it doesn't.........**

**TOUCHING THE VOID PART THREE**

**CARBON COPIES**

The recognition was instant between the three men. Ianto Jones gaped at his bearded self, truly lost for words and all he could think of were the words paradox and then fuck. Owen was clearly thinking along similar lines....

"Fucking hell." He looked at his companion whose face had gone white with shock, his grip on his weapon however, remained steadfastly pointed at the immaculate man in the tailored suit.

Ianto cautiously raised his hand to his ear piece and tapped his com, which was still not working, he had no clue what to do until he heard the familiar thunk of the lock down clamps being released on the doors.

"What was that?" His doppelganger demanded.

Ianto spread his hands in placation. "Your arrival triggered a lockdown, I believe my colleagues have just unlocked us..... I'm sorry I have to ask, are you Ianto Jones and Dr Owen Harper?"

"And if we are?"

Ianto shrugged. "Welcome to Torchwood 3, my name is Ianto Jones and I'd really appreciate it if you lowered your weapons." He replied arching his left eyebrow.

"And if we don't?"

"I'll shoot you and ask questions later."

The two visitors swung round and Owen shot a glance at Ianto and then back to his other, much cleaner looking self. Ianto just looked lost.

"Jack?"

Realisation sank in and Jack took a pace back. "Captain Jack Harkness and Dr Owen Harper, but you two already know that don't you?" Jack looked past the shoulder to his own Ianto, who seemed to be unharmed.

"Fucking great, just what we need." Was all Owen would say on the matter.

Ianto and Owen lowered their somewhat battered looking shot guns and Jack couldn't help but notice the hurt in the startling blue of Ianto's eyes, only not Ianto. He took in the much leaner frame, uncut hair curling over taught shoulders and a deep scar that down from his left temple almost to his chin. Both men looked weather worn and half starved, but mostly they looked hurt.

Jack and Owen holstered their guns and Ianto stepped around their visitors to get a better look at their faces, he offered up his hand and a gentle smile.

"I'm Ianto J......"

"Yes, we got that." The hand was batted away. Ianto understood, the man wore his pain on his sleeve and it was clear to him that they had fled from something terrible. The two Owens and the two Ianto's were at a loss as to how to handle the situation and Jack just grinned.

"Ianto why don't you show our visitors to the locker rooms, when they are smelling a little less unpleasant put them in the cell next to Janet." Jack instructed. "Don't worry, you're safe and will be treated well." He faced his Owen with a grin. "Stay with them, just in case. I'll go back up top and help Tosh." Jack then looked at the two men again. "I am not certain whether we're looking at a paradox or a dimensional shift but........"

"Dimensional shift." Other Ianto said bluntly, he fixed an accusing glare at Jack. "You sent us away, to be safe..... there's no way this could be our world..."

"Ianto, shut the fuck up, how do we know this isn't some screwed up trick?" All eyes fell on other Owen and he shrugged. "Well it could be."

Both Ianto's rolled their eyes and Jack found himself looking intensely at the one who had just arrived. His Ianto broke the moment.

"You'll be safe, we don't mean you any harm and you do need a shower, really. Come on this way." He didn't fail to notice where Jack's eyes were following and his stomach clenched with annoyance.

The two men remained still and finally a hand was held out toward Ianto. "You'd best call me Jonesy, everyone else does, we call him...." He gestured to his companion. "Cockney because he's a dick."

"Twat."

Ianto was disconcerted by how similar the relationship between the two visitors was to his own with 'his' Owen. Ianto grasped Jonesy's hand, it was hardened with calluses and his grip was much stronger than his own. Jack watched the exchange with curiosity as Owen and Ianto exchanged greetings with Cockney and Jonesy. It was almost surreal and extremely unsettling. Jack refrained from involving himself in the pleasantries and he half wondered if it felt as weird for them as it did for him. What was more disturbing was the faintly erotic idea of having both Ianto's in his bed at the same time. Shaking his head he decided to regain control of the situation.

"Owen, Ianto get these two sorted and confined until we're ready to deal with them."

"Deal with them?" Jonesy looked ready to raise his shotgun again.

"Well, you wanna be able to get home right?" Jack already knew that that was an impossibility; this was just too weird.

"Yes."

"Well then, weapons please." Jack held out a hand and very reluctantly the shotguns were handed over, Jack cracked them open and discovered that neither was loaded. Cockney shrugged.

"We ran out of ammo and to be honest we were expecting to arrive at the Russian Consortium not.... well.... wherever this is.... shit, have we really crossed dimensions?"

Jack nodded. "Looks that way."

A sudden hope lit up the scruffy medic's rather dull eyes. "Is Katy Howell still alive?" He looked to Owen who shook his head.

"Nah mate, she died a few years ago." He said feeling unbidden sympathy for his bedraggled opposite whose shoulders visibly sagged. Jonesy grasped his shoulder for a moment and then dropped his hand to his side.

"A shower would be nice, before you lock us up."

Jack nodded. "No problem. Ianto...."

"Of course sir. Come this way."

Owen and Jack watched as Ianto led Ianto and Owen away in the direction of the showers. The two men exchanged meaningful looks.

"Am I as weirded out as I think I should be?"

Jack pulled a face. "It is pretty weird, not to mention scary..... I mean two Owen Harpers in the world, is the female population of Cardiff ready for such an event?"

Owen shook his head. "Only you Harkness, you sick fuck, don't tell me you're already thinking about a threesome?"

Jack's look said it all.

"I wouldn't suggest that in front of Tea Boy, if you know what's good for you."

Jack couldn't help but agree, not that Ianto had any hold over him. "Soon as they're in the cell I want them thoroughly checked over."

Owen nodded. "Yes boss." He scratched at his head, not entirely comfortable with the notion of there being a duplicate of himself wondering about. "Jack, what are we going to do with them? I mean can we send them back?"

Jack met his look with a frown. "If they've jumped from a parallel universe, then they are stuck here. If they've slipped through time, then the damage is already done, I suspect the former is the case. We'll question them after you've done your medical."

"Are they are threat?"

"I've no idea."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jonesy stripped out of his filthy fatigues and stepped into the tiled cubical. The hot water pouring down on his wiry body was nothing short of heaven, his last hot shower had been had been months ago, before Captain Jack had started rationing the power at the Hub. His Captain Jack, not this soft, over weight, sun tanned icon that lived here in this place. Jonesy's gut ached with grief and somehow the novelty of fresh water and soap was suddenly lost on him when the realisation that he would never see his lover again came crashing down. He didn't cry though, he'd forgotten how to do that a long time ago. He washed his straggling hair and rinsed himself conscious of not wasting water, he stepped naked and dripping out of the cubical and took the towel that Ianto, his virtual opposite, handed to him whilst he kept his eyes averted.

"I've got you both fresh clothes."

Cockney was still enjoying the hot water.

"What do you want me to do with your old things?"

Jonesy was surprised that he had a choice. "If I can keep these, you can burn those, they're most likely too far gone to be worth washing." He noticed Owen Harper standing in the doorway leaning against the jam, his side arm shoved into the belt of his jeans as a reminder that it was there. Jonesy didn't see the point in trying anything, afterall where would he go from here?

"Did you want something to eat?" Ianto was impossibly polite and Jonesy wondered how on Earth they could be the same person because they clearly weren't. He wondered if Ianto had ever seen a bad thing in his entire life. Mind you he'd started out as an office Johnny, perhaps this Ianto was one too.

Jonesy nodded pulling on a long sleeved t shirt, it had been a couple of days since the last meal of any substance, he padded barefoot to the mirror and took a long look at himself, his beard was ragged and uneven, his face thin and slightly feral.

"Can I get a razor and some scissors?"

Ianto inclined his head. "Of course." He went to one of the lockers and produced the requested items, placing them by the utilitarian porcelain sink, along with a can of shaving foam.

"Thanks, you're quite the handy man aren't you." Jonesy commented, really to see what kind of a response he'd get.

"It's my job." Ianto was picking up the discarded smelly clothes and stuffing them into a bin liner. Something clattered to the floor out of one of the pockets and both Ianto and Jonesy turned to see what it was. Ianto cautiously inspected the small plastic lozenge shaped object before picking it up. Jonesy was frowning.

"Was that in my gear?"

Ianto nodded holding it up in view. Jonesy recognised it straight away. It was Captain Jack's memory stick, the one that usually lived around his neck like a talisman. He moved to take it back but Ianto side stepped him.

"I need to be sure this is safe before you get it back."

"It's mine." Jonesy's body tensed and Owen immediately straightened up his hand going to his pistol.

Ianto's look was as neutral as ever. "It will be returned to you."

Jonesy's eyes shifted from Ianto's upheld hand to Owen's fingers twitching over his gun.

"Don't be an ass."

Ianto was grateful to see the sagging of shoulders as Jonesy went back to the sink. "Please don't lose or damage it. That's all I have left."

Ianto nodded because suddenly he understood that the man before him really had just lost everything and this world which he was now in was some squewed up version of the life that could have or maybe even should have been his.

"I give you my word that I will ensure that it is returned to you intact. May I ask what it is?" he resumed bagging the clothes, having moved onto Cockney's pile.

Jonesy was cutting away at his beard. "It's just a data storage device. It belonged to Captain Jack, he must have slipped it into my pocket when we left." He was evidently trying to keep his voice level.

Cockney had switched off his water by now and had stepped out wrapped up in a large white towel, smiling.

"That was bloody fantastic, please tell me you got toothpaste as well."

Ianto pointed to the sink next to Jonesy.........

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Twenty minutes later and Tosh was examining the data storage device and Ianto was making ham and cheese sandwiches for their visitors now housed in cells 5 and 6. Jack stepped into the kitchenette, arms folded across his chest.

"Is that for our guests?"

Ianto nodded continuing to work. "They both look like they could do with a decent meal. Owen and Gwen are checking them over now. I don't think they are a threat though."

Jack was never so certain. "You ok with this?"

Ianto hesitated for a moment then turned to face Jack. "Would you be, honestly? He's me and yet he isn't. They both look like they have had a hard life, it makes me wonder how terrible their Earth was for them to end up here."

"I don't think they are here by design Ianto."

"Can you be so sure of that? They don't seem as surprised as I know I would be if it happened to me." He went to the fridge and took out two bottles of water.

"You not giving them coffee?" Jack was smiling.

"No, Owen said not to until they have had a couple of decent sized meals. You're looking at me like you want one."

"Am I really that obvious Ianto?"

Ianto nodded. "Subtlety was never one of your strong points. Did the energy spike do any lasting damage?"

Jack sighed really hoping for a moment of relaxed banter, but Ianto was clearly spooked and needed duty and routine to cushion him so Jack shook his head.

"No, everything is fine except the coms. Tosh is working on it after she has determined what the device is that you found."

"What are we going to do with them Jack? I mean do we re-home like we tried with those others last year?" Ianto was disappointed with Jack's reply on every level.

"I figured we could keep them around for a bit.... could be fun..... I was thinking......."

Ianto glared at him. "Well don't. This is serious Jack, these are refugees who happen to have the same legal and genetic identity as myself and Owen. I am not entirely comfortable with the implications of that."

Jack's smile melted, trust Ianto to spoil the fun. "Don't worry, we'll sort something out."

Ianto was not reassured.


	4. Chapter 4

**TOUCHING THE VOID: PART THREE. ONE**

**FOR THE RECORD**

Jonesy settled himself on the hard chair and rested his hands on the table top. He glanced about realising that the interrogation room in which he was sat was almost identical to the one back home. He watched passively as a tall long haired woman entered the chamber and sat opposite him in a similar chair. He noted that the door wasn't closed behind her, but he was certain that any attempt to flee would be pointless and probably stupid. He picked at his nails, truth was he didn't feel the need to run, if he was going to get home this is where he needed to be, whether he liked it or not. The woman in front of him offered up a shy gap toothed grin which made her sombre eyes light up.

"Hello, I'm Gwen Cooper." A hand was outstretched. Jonesy grasped it briefly, it was warm and soft, something he wasn't used to.

"Ianto Jones." He replied, his smile was cautiously apprehensive. Jack had taught him not to trust anyone.

"Is there anything you'd like, something else to eat or drink?"

"Not just now thank you Miss Cooper. I want to know if your people have finished with my memory stick?"

"I think not. Tosh can't get past the encrypts, which is why I am here, to ask you." Gwen clasped her hands and fiddled with her engagement ring, it was bizarre looking at a Ianto, who was so like and unlike him, she could not get her head around it.

Jonsey narrowed his eyes. "The stuff on there is Jack's, it's private. I'd rather not just hand over his access codes." He watched as the young woman turned and tilted her head in the direction of the overhead 'one way glass' panel, she nodded a moment later and it was then as she turned back to face him that he noticed the com discretely placed in her ear. Gwen got up and gestured.

"Follow me then."

Jonsey made certain that there was a good two paces between them as he followed her up some steps and out through the door way, he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable, she looked like someone who would be useful if he could gain her trust. They stepped out into the Hub and once again he saw that there were few differences. He spotted another woman at a bank of monitors where his own station would've been and was shocked to discover that she was oriental. Perhaps things were more different here. He then saw Ianto and Jack standing at another terminal and Jonsey swallowed, his Jack was so much thinner, hardened to the difficult life that they shared. This one looked weak and vane, even as he stood hands shoved into his pockets and chest puffed out like a peacock. He wondered fleetingly if his counterpart was involved with this other Jack. An awkward silence gathered about them until Tosh looked up from her terminal and was only just in time to stop the gasp issuing from her mouth. She glanced at her Ianto then back to this strange version of him standing there looking slightly lost in the ill fitting jeans and T-shirt. Tosh smiled trying to make it as warm as possible as she removed her glasses and gestured to the seat next to hers.

Jonesy took it and smiled back at her. "Call me Jonsey, it'll make things easier."

The Japanese woman looked relieved. "Right then, I just need you to enter your password. We just need to check that there aren't any invasion plans on there." It was her version of humour and Jonsey was grateful for it. Reassured he tapped in the required information and was startled to see a video file automatically open up. It was his Jack and Jonsey felt his heart stumble as he saw his lover's face in close up looking directly at him through the screen.

Jonsey gaped in despair as he heard Jack speak. He didn't notice the rest of this strange team gather around behind him.

"Hey Ianto.... don't be mad at me. I had to do this and I am not sorry because if you are seeing this now it means that you are safe and well.... God this is so hard. I hate goodbyes. The Russian Consortium fell two days ago, it was such crushing news I just couldn't tell you, I didn't want you to lose hope......"

Ianto, who was stood directly behind Jonesy gently grasped his opposites shoulder....

"I need you to take care of Owen. I've rigged the transmat, one trip, one way. There's no coming back here, I dare not leave the portal open in case you are followed. It wouldn't be right Ianto, to put others in danger. There's so little power left I am not even sure you'll both get through anyway, but I have to try because that faint hope is all I have left. I love you so much and I wish we'd met years ago, before all this shit came down on us. I know you'll be angry with me, but I can't live knowing that you were taken by those things and converted..... Live your life.... where ever it is you end up, just live. I will never forget you, I will always love you.... Goodbye."

The screen went black then reverted to Tosh's desktop display. Water ran freely down Jonsey's weatherworn face, but he was silent and still and everyone felt thoroughly awkward. Ianto sighed and was the first to move, needing to anchor himself in the ritual of coffee making, knowing he would never have Jack's love like that made his gut hurt. Owen decided to head down to the cells to fetch Cockney, recognising that he was probably the only one who would be welcomed in comforting the newcomer. He shot a quick glance in Ianto's direction and saw the young man leaning against the counter, with a distant, closed look on his face. Gwen had stepped back simply to give Jonsey some space, he looked like was about to faint, his face had gone grey. It was Tosh who reached out to him, placing a gentle little hand over his much bigger one.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered and Jonsey nodded slowly.

"He sent me away."

Tosh didn't know what else to say as she felt the cold metal of what she assumed was a wedding band under her palm.

"We were supposed to stay together and he sent me away."

"He was saving you." Tosh replied.

Jonsey faced her with a look of total devastation. "What good is that if he doesn't save himself as well?"

"Sounds to me like he's done what he thought he had to do." Jack said trying to sound dismissive. He turned away from the screen not wanting anyone to see how disturbed by the video footage he had been. It was then he noticed Ianto's absence.

Jonesy pulled the memory stick out from Tosh's terminal and stuffed it in his pocket. He remained in the chair sucking in steadying breaths, wishing his tears would stop.

He finally spoke. "Do you have Cybermen on this world?"

Tosh shook her head. "They tried to invade by crossing dimensions, we were lucky to be saved from them.... well some of us were. Ianto.... he lost his friends and his girlfriend to the Cybermen when Canary Wharf was destroyed." She noted Jonsey's frown. "We had help..... Is that why your world fell?"

He looked at her for a moment. "I used to work at Torchwood One as an office junior, my first proper job that I managed not to get sacked from......" Cockney arrived in a bluster and stopped in his tracks on seeing his friend's face.

"Owen here tells me it was Jack who sent us here, that it wasn't an accident?"

Jonsey nodded.

"Well, thank fuck for that!"

"I'm glad you think so." He turned to look at other Jack, who just wasn't..... well. "Can you send us home?"

There came a firm shake of the head. "No, we don't have that kind of technology, and even if we did there's no guarantee you'd end up where it is you came from."

Cockney was looking mildly panicked. "Good, I don't want to go back, this place can't be as bad, I mean it's safe here isn't it?"

Jack nodded. "Yes, for the most part."

Jonsey's shoulders sagged with defeat. "Do you mind if I get back to the cell, I really need to be alone right now." He rose to his feet and Tosh smiled up at him. "I'll take you down there."

Tosh led the way and Jonsey and Cockney followed her. Jack spoke into her coms, advising her to lock the cells once they were inside. Gwen was standing hands shoved into the back pockets of her jeans not really knowing where to put herself. It was Owen who spoke.

"So Harkness what ARE we going to do with them?"

Jack grinned, trying to lighten the mood. "Get them acclimatised set up some IDs and cut them loose in Australia or somewhere, what else do you suggest?"

Owen nodded. "Is there seriously no way to send them back?"

"I will not risk opening a dimensional breach, they are dangerous on so many levels. No, there is little else we can do for them." Jack turned and headed up to his office to think.

Ianto shuddered in a breath and wiped at his wet eyes before turning to preparing coffee for the gang and their two visitors. He knew how completely ridiculous he was being, but a huge part of him ached to be loved like that man in the video clearly loved Jonsey. It disturbed him to think that in some other dimension that Jack had put a ring on his finger as a sign of something permanent. Ianto sorted out the mugs, cursing himself for his tumbling emotions, Jack was not worth all this, he'd already left him once and never promised him anything. They'd never had a date, as such, just damn fine sex when Jack felt like it somehow they'd managed to side step something fundamentally beautiful and become friends with benefits. Ianto chewed his lip when the worthlessness of his feelings for Jack overwhelmed him. His hands trembled on the work top. It wasn't jealousy, just sadness. It took him a moment to register Tosh's presence and he straightened up forcing a neutral mask into place.

"Tosh, what can I do for you?"

She hesitated for a moment. "It was just that Cockney asked if he could have something else to eat and some tea."

Ianto smiled and nodded, like he always did and Tosh wasn't convinced by it for a moment.

"Yeah, sure. I'll see to it."

"Thank you Ianto.......Are you ok?"

Again another nod and smile. "I'm fine Tosh, thank you. I'll have some coffee ready in a minute."

"Ok."


	5. Chapter 5

**TOUCHING THE VOID PART FIVE**

Gwen looked up and smiled as Ianto passed her a mug of hot chocolate, she took in his somewhat morose expression and sighed.

"Cheer up Ianto, it's not the end of the world."

Ianto inclined his head. "Not for us." His taught shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry." The tray was put down and he sank into the empty chair just a little way from her desk. "It's just strange, getting a glimpse of what could have been. I'm just feeling sorry for myself and then I look at Jonsey and Cockney and I can't find it in myself to be grateful for what I've got. Is that selfish?"

Gwen wrapped her slender fingers around her mug. "Yes and no, but it must be weird for you and Owen. I don't know what I'd be feeling right now if another me turned up."

"I'd best get these delivered." He got up again and grasped the tray and Gwen watched him wander in the direction of the autopsy bay. She shook her head and returned to her paperwork, Rift permitting she was keen to get home at a reasonable time today.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jonsey looked up in surprise as his double entered the cell bearing a tray, though this Ianto could hardly be called a double, his pale skin indicated that he spent far too much time inside and like the others on the team he was too rounded..... scratch that, he remembered a time when he probably had looked like that himself.

"I brought you some coffee.... stuff Owen's orders you look like you could do with some. I took the liberty of adding a shot of single malt."

Jonsey arched his eyebrows but remained seated on the concrete bench.

"Thank you."

Ianto placed the tray down beside him and stepped back, he heaved in a deep breath.

"I'm sorry that we can't help you get home. I wish we could, it must be hard for you not knowing what has happened to Jack."

Jonsey gestured to the end of the bench and Ianto accepted that as an invitation to sit.

"Tell me what it is like here."

Ianto perched his arse on the edge of the concrete, not wanting to get comfortable.

"Perhaps I should get your friend so he can listen too."

"I'd rather you didn't, he'll moan and interrupt, please continue."

Ianto wasn't sure where to start, what to tell him about a world relatively undamaged by the universe.

"Well we're in Cardiff under the Roald Dahl Plas. This is Torchwood 3. There's Jack whose in........."

Jonsey was shaking his head, "No not that stuff... what's the air like, can you see the sun?"

Ianto smiled. "This is Wales and whilst the sun is visible from this planet, it mostly chooses not to show itself over Wales......"

Jonsey chuckled and Ianto finally relaxed his tense body and leaned back against the cold wall.

"The air is nice, tanged with salt and sea. Its late summer. Its quite ordinary, there's no monsters or invaders. I suppose we got lucky that we have people watching over us......"

"Gwen said you were at Canary Wharf."

Ianto's eyelids shuttered down. "Yes, I suppose the Earth dodged the bullet on that one. Torchwood One was messing with things it shouldn't, it nearly cost us the planet. I survived, a lot of others didn't." Then something occur to Ianto. "Was there a Lisa Hallet in your life?"

Jonsey picked up his mug of coffee and sipped on it. "No I don't recall the name."

Ianto was glad, he hated to think of her suffering like she had in his life. "So how did you meet Jack?"

Jonsey was shaking his head compelled to talk even though he didn't want to, not about Jack anyway.

"He used to come to London for meetings. I had to make coffee for him, so he chatted me up and the next thing I know we're making out in the stationary cupboard just outside Yvonne's office. After that each time he came to London he stayed in my flat. It didn't mean anything to start with, but after the invasion I fled to Cardiff because I didn't know what else to do. A couple of months back we got Tomas to marry us. I think we both knew that the world was coming to an end...... I think it was Jack's way of giving me some hope."

Ianto listened realising there was a faint smile on his lips.

"They're not so different, you know." He replied suddenly feeling the intensity of Jonesy's eyes on him, but he refrained from commenting, instead he settled for a question.

"What's going to happen to us?"

Ianto was gazing into the middle when he replied. "In the end it doesn't matter. We'll give you new identities and set you loose on the world. You can start over, do like your Jack said, live your life."

Jonsey hissed through his teeth. "Yeah, right." He leant his back against the concrete.

"So, you and Jack?"

Ianto was caught off guard by that. "Yes, it's not much."

"He's not like my Jack, yours parades about the place like he's on heat or something."

Ianto lurched to his feet. "Is there anything else you need?"

"No thank you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ianto found the rest of his team in the boardroom, so he took his customary place at Jack's left and Tosh got on with her reporting. He only half listened to her theories about parallel universes and timelines and was juddered into focus by Jack shoving at his arm.

"Hey Ianto, you with us?"

Ianto blinked at him. "Yes, yes of course. Sorry, what was the question?"

"Our guests, are they ok for the night in the cells?"

Ianto nodded, he didn't actually like keeping them down there, but he knew Jack would insist.

"They are fine, a little disorientated and Jonsey wants to go home, he's worried about his Jack."

Jack nodded. "Fine then, ok every one that's it for the day. Gwen and Owen I want you two in early ready for the predicted Rift alarm. Ianto you're in charge of setting up new identities for our guests. Tosh, you just keep working on that security program. Go home people, have a good night."

Gwen was out of her seat straight waving cheerily as she off headed to grab her jacket and bag. Jack gathered up his papers and marched off to his office and Tosh went back to her Terminal to finish things off that she had running. Owen and Ianto remained seated, both looking at their hands.

"This is....."

"Weird?"

"Yeah."

"You ok Ianto, you've been a bit off since they arrived."

Ianto sighed and buried his face in his hands for a moment. "No I'm not. And it's stupid because...... well.....it doesn't matter."

Owen frowned at him. "Spit it out Tea Boy."

"It bothers me that he didn't know a Lisa Hallet on his world, that he has this perfect relationship with Jack and that I am behaving like some jealous teenager.... well I feel like one anyway and I shouldn't. I just keep thinking that if Lisa had have escaped, our world might have suffered the same fate as his, I could have destroyed everything Owen."

"But you didn't and if it's any consolation I understand what you're feeling. I was talking to him, the other me, and he and Katie got married and had a kid and she never got sick and died. He had that time with her that was taken away from me before it even got started."

"Life's a bitch."

"And then you die." Owen stretched. "Fancy a pint?"

Ianto nodded. "Probably more than one though."

"Come on lets get out of here."

Ianto followed him and went up to Jack's office he knocked before opening the door and he stood on thresh hold somewhat tentatively.

"Owen and I are leaving for the night, is there anything you need?"

Jack looked from whatever it was he was reading and offered up a concerned look. Ianto, Owen and booze was never a good combination.

"You not staying?"

Ianto shook his head, he wanted to, he really did, but he figured Jack wouldn't care much one way or the other. If Jack was disappointed it didn't show.

"Right then, I'll see you in the morning, not too hung over I hope."

Ianto backed out and closed the door leaving Jack to sigh at his departure. After that it didn't take Jack long to abandon the finance report and after making himself a mug of tea he wandered down to the cells. Owen's double was curled up asleep on the camp bed that Ianto had provided. Ianto's double was sat on the concrete ledge seemingly staring into space and unaware of his presence. Jack took a moment to look at the young man, who was skinny as a wraith, long haired and bearded. He looked lost and out of place, Jack considered the idea that this was the Ianto he never got to see, the rough edges and secrets personified in the man before him.

"Are you going to carry on staring at me?" he didn't have same lyrical accent as Ianto either. Jack smiled and sipped on his tea.

"Just came to check you guys were holding up."

"Is Cockney still asleep? He was snoring earlier."

Jack nodded.

"So?"

Ianto other, faced him and the desolation in his pale eyes forced Jack to hitch a breath.

"I don't need anything."

Jack suddenly felt awkward, which for him was almost unheard of. "Mind if I stay a while?"

The Jones boy nodded, but he looked far less than a boy than Ianto did. Jack sat himself down on the floor and leaned against the security glass of the cell.

"Am I immortal in your world?" The question had been nagging.

"Yes, a girl called Rose. Jack told me the story so many times. He hated it, the fact that he would always be left behind."

"Yeah, I get that. It looks like things were pretty tough for you back home."

Jonsey wrapped his arms around his legs and rested his chin on his knees. "The Cybermen were easy compared to my Dad, he used to kick the crap out of me, that's how I got this scar, somehow it's much easier to take when some strange machine is trying to kill you."

Jack frowned. "Why did your dad......"

"Hate me?...... I don't know. I was useless, I was queer, my eyes were the wrong colour. Alcohol does that to you."

"I see." And Jack himself was wondering about his Ianto and the things he never said. "So you're Torchwood then?"

"Well what's left of it. Jack always tried to make it better, but..... it doesn't matter now. Will I be able to go outside tomorrow?"

Jack nodded. "Owen's tests all came up clean, so it shouldn't be a problem. Ianto will have your new IDs sorted and then I guess it's up to you."

"Is he always that neat and prissy?"

Jack chuckled. "Ianto is many things but never prissy, he can be pretty bad arse when the need arises, but he's always that neat. I think it's his way of showing the world what he wants it to see."

"A suit of armour to hide his sorrows."

Jack straightened up and faced the man in the cells. "What makes you say that?" He was met with a serious look.

"You really aren't anything like my Jack. He'd know. Ianto wears his pain on his sleeves, its obvious. He asked me about someone called Lisa Hallet, he seemed disappointed that I didn't know."

"Lisa died, the Cybermen partially converted her. I finished the job with a bullet, but he spent months trying to hide her from us, trying to save her. His failure is something he finds hard to deal with." Jack didn't want to remember. "It was a difficult time." And he was annoyed at how meloncoly he was starting to feel, this was not what he had come down here for. Jack got to his feet.

"You sure you don't need anything?" There was some hint of suggestion in his grin and Jonsey clearly recognised it.

"No thanks."

Jack ambled up to his office and went back to the paperwork, though he considered going out and getting a decent lay for the night. In the end he couldn't be bothered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The police let Ianto out of the drunk tank at 6 am and the young Welshman wondered how in Hell he was going to explain last night to his boss.


	6. Chapter 6

**TOUCHING THE VOID PART 6**

**THE LONG ROAD HOME**

It was a long and chilly walk back to his flat. Ianto stepped into the hallway and dumped his keys next to the phone in disgust. He ambled through to his bedroom pulling of stale smelly clothes and leaving them on the floor as he went. He ended up in the bathroom, taking a piss and then inspecting the blossoming bruises on his face and hands. He had no recollection of how he had come by them. Sighing he stepped into shower cubical and turned on the water, groaning with content when scalding spray worked it's magic over sore and aching muscles. He braced his hands against the tiles and closed his eyes and wondered how to explain to Jack that he had just lost his driver's licence. Owen would be laughing at him for a month over that.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack wandered down to the cells and unlocked them. Cockney and Jonsey were both awake despite the early hour and Jack just grinned at them. "You're free to move around the Hub, I've just spent the night changing access codes to our more sensitive areas, so anywhere I don't want you, you can't get in anyway."

Jonsey got to his feet. "Thanks, can I get some coffee?"

"Ianto's not in yet."

"No problem I can make it."

Jack frowned, but refrained from commenting as he made his way back up to his office. Owen and Gwen had arrived and Owen was looking slightly the worse for wear as he stood at the cog door yawning his head off. Jack watched him from his office door.

"Good night was it?"

Owen offered up a cheeky grin. "Oh yes mate.... blonde, leggy and loads of fun."

Jack arched his eyebrows. "I thought you went out with Ianto?"

Owen yawned again. "I did, for a while, like I said I got distracted."

At this Jack took a couple of paces down the steps. "Wait a minute, what do you mean distracted?"

"Jack did you really expect me to hang out the whole night with Tea Boy when red hot Sally was on offer?"

"Do I really need the details? Owen what happened to Ianto?"

Owen shrugged. "I left him in the Green Dragon, nursing a pint of Brains and talking to some bloke from Cardiff University about chaos theory."

"Chaos theory?" Gwen demanded. "What is that?"

"Never mind what it is.... how sober was Ianto when you left him?"

Owen appeared to think about it. "Well he seemed to be following the conversation."

Jack rolled his eyes and Gwen sniggered as she was instantly reminded of her younger colleague. Jack pulled out his mobile and speed dialled Ianto's number just as Jonsey appeared and headed toward the kitchenette. Owen collared him.

"You making coffee?"

"Yes, why?"

"Be careful with Ianto's machine, he's very particular."

Jonsey decided to ignore him and Gwen watched with something akin to horror as the new arrival went about making a round of drinks. Cockney came up from the cells towelling at wet hair. He halted when he realised he had walked in on something and Owen, too weirded out to be in close proximity headed down to his precious autopsy bay. Jack went back into his office and closed the door, his phone to his ear.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ianto was waiting at the bus stop when his phone rang, he knew from the ring tone that it was Jack and momentarily considered ignoring it, but he didn't.

"Jack, good morning, everything alright?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yes Ianto..... things are fine here." Jack sat himself down and pulled a folder towards him. "I was just wondering how things went last night. Owen tells me he abandoned you." He kept his tone light and unconcerned.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ianto sucked on his teeth, it was bloody cold.

"Yes, I suppose he must have...... I er... I don't really remember that much actually." He knew he couldn't put it off. "I got arrested Jack, I was pulled over..... driving over the limit apparently, trouble is I was so pissed I don't actually remember." Ok..... wait for it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"WHAT!!!!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ianto squeezed his eyes closed. "Please don't shout. PC Lewis tells me I was very co-operative and didn't wave Torchwood ID in anyone's face or anything..... Jack I'm so sor......"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ianto I can't believe it, jeez are you OK?" Jack abandoned the work and realised that Gwen had appeared at his door having heard him shout. He shook his head and shooed her away. Annoyed Gwen beat a hasty retreat and closed the door again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ianto's gut churned and his head pounded..... Oh, and that was his bus coming.

"I'm fine Jack, really just a hangover and feeling very stupid." He replied searching out some change from his pocket.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack rubbed at the bridge of his nose. "Shit, Ianto do you know how many kinds of stupid that is, you could have been injured or killed if you lost control of the car....."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ianto sighed, he didn't have enough change and the bus driver refused his twenty pound note. Ianto stood there looking forlorn as the bus left without him on board.

"More to the point Jack, I could've killed someone else and not even known I'd done it..... I'm sorry.... Look I'm just going to call a cab so I'll be in soon."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shall do a breakfast run?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack sighed worried that Ianto sounded rather dispirited, though it was probably the hangover. Ianto didn't do hangovers very well.

"Yeah, good plan. Jonsey has just started on the coffee." Oooops perhaps he shouldn't have said that.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Great, so he's only here a day and a half and I am expendable already." Ianto tried to make it sound like a joke.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Not to me, you're not, so get your arse here as soon as you can."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ianto actually smiled at that. "Yes, sir." Was purred down the phone line and Ianto hung up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack raised his eyebrows and gaped at his phone for a moment before putting it down on his desk. He looked up when Jonsey tapped on the door and entered the office a mug of coffee in hand, in Ianto's Barbie Girl mug. Jack had to force himself not to wince as he took the mug.

"Thanks."

Jonsey nodded. "I'd like to go outside today." It was not a request especially.

Jack nodded. "No problem. Ianto can show round Cardiff this afternoon." He sipped on the coffee and sincerely wished he hadn't, it took every ounce of his will not to spit it out. Jonsey didn't appear to notice.

"When's Ianto due in?"

Jack swallowed and put down the mug, wishing he had a pot plant, he smiled up at the younger man who was and wasn't Ianto and he was damned if he would ever get used to it because Jonsey was sexy as hell in ways that Ianto could never be.

"Should be in soon. So er.... we... er need to decide what you and Owen2 are going to do."

Jonsey shrugged. "I want to be absolutely sure that there is no way to get me home. It's all I want."

Jack sighed. "That's highly unlikely to happen. You should take my advice and live your life." He was surprised at the glare shot his way.

"Not your advice, my Jack, not you. Don't even think for a moment that you could be half the man that he is."

"I am the same man, in the same way that you are Ianto Jones."

Jonsey snorted with open disgust. "Are you really that stupid? You are nothing like my Jack, you even smell different, sound different. You say one thing and mean another and behave like you're on heat or something. You don't fool me Harkness, because my Jack was just as shallow as you are when I first met him. I guess when the world is falling apart you learn what really matters......." Jonsey left the office and Jack watched him wonder off to sit with Cockney and Gwen on the couch.

Jonsey grabbed his mug from the coffee table. "Is he always so..... dence?"

Gwen smiled awkwardly at the question. "Jack?"

The Welshman nodded, his long hair flopping about around his face.

Gwen glanced briefly in the direction of Jack's office, but her boss had his down over his paperwork.

"How do you mean?"

"Insensitive to people's feelings......... He's not at all like our Jack." Cockney explained. "Our Jack was a decent all round good guy, he seems to be a bit callous."

Gwen refrained from answering.

"So you don't wanna get him in the sack then?" Owen joined them and perched his backside on the table to face them.

Jonsey was shaking his head. "No thank you. I get the feeling he's too fond of himself and isn't afraid to spread it about."

"That's our Jackie boy. Your's sounds like he had a spike up his arse."

"No, he was just a better man. Is it true he's with Ianto?"

Gwen looked surprised and she adamantly shook her head but Owen was nodding his.

"He's been shagging Tea Boy on and off since Ianto started."

Gwen faced him. "Don't be ridiculous Owen."

Owen laughed. "Just because he hasn't asked you......I caught them at it before now, Tosh has the CCTV footage on file."

"That's gross." Cockney looked thoroughly uncomfortable with the notion.

Owen just laughed. "Quality porn mate, she should sell the DVDs on Ebay."

Jonsey and Cockney had no idea what Ebay was.

"So why don't you like our Jack?" Owen asked finishing his coffee with a grimace. "Word of advice mate."

"What's that?"

"Don't offer me coffee again."

Jonsey smiled. "I said I'd make it, I didn't say it was drinkable."

Owen shook his head with amusement and Gwen chuckled, quietly grateful she had refused the offered drink in the first place. The alarms going off got Owen and Gwen to their feet and running for Tosh's terminal. Her predicted rift spike was doing its thing. Gwen plonked herself down and started tapping keys. A moment later Jack was at her side reading over her shoulder and the cog door opened revealing a very pale faced Ianto Jones.

Jack straightened up. "Owen, Ianto you're with me, Gwen call the police and tell them to clear the area." It was going to be a very long day. He took mental note of the bruises on Ianto's face, but said nothing. Owen wasn't so subtle.

"You been in the wars Tea Boy?"

Ianto glared.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The weather went against them from the moment they stepped out of the SUV. The rain was relentless, driving in from the Northeast almost horizontally. Ianto battled to keep his PDA dry and struggled to hear his com over the howling gale. He trudged along in Jack's wake down the rocky incline to the beach where the waves were considerably taller than he was right before they crashed spectacularly onto the narrow strip of sand and pebbles that crunched under his feet. They were all soaked within minutes, even Ianto's expensive Gortex coat did little to protect him from the elements. He had to shout to get Jack's attention as he wiped the display for the umpteenth time. He pointed out to the broiling mass of grey and spitting spray that heaved before them.

"It's about 200m out to sea Jack, we'll never got to it in these conditions."

Jack faced him, his hair plastered against his forehead, water running down his face. "Is this high tide?"

Ianto nodded.

"Fuck's sake Jack, Ianto's right no way are we going out in that!" Owen was looking decidedly concerned.

Jack couldn't really argue the point. "We'll have to come back at low tide, but one of us needs to stay with the scanners in case the readings look like changing, if it is a downed space craft you know the implications as well as I do."

Owen growled his annoyance and shoved his hands into of his soaked jacket.

Ianto looked from him to Jack and sighed, visibly sagging.

"I'll do it, there's a one man shelter kit in the SUV..... I'll stay and relay the readings to the Hub, Owen doesn't know how to work some of the gear Jack."

Owen could've kissed Ianto right there and then.

Jack nodded. "Ok we'll help you set up then Owen and I will head back to the Hub." He strode past Ianto back in the direction of the SUV. Owen and Ianto fell into step behind him. Jack talked as he walked. "Right so we'll be back with the boat and diving gear in six hours, you get so much as a squeak from that scanner and I want to know about it."

Ianto nodded. Jack halted and Ianto almost walked into him. He turned round to face his youngest team member. "You sure you'll be ok with this?"

Ianto nodded, wiping at the rain water in his face. "I'll be fine, just make sure there's soup and a hot bath waiting for me when we're done with this." Jack watched his face closely for a moment and made a desicion. He pulled out his phone and dialled UNIT HQ. To Ianto's utter astonishment Jack gave them the GPS co-ordinates for their readings and invited them to take over the investigation. The three men piled into the SUV and Jack finally got off the phone.

He was grinning. "UNIT are sending a retrieval team, with a posh boat and loads of soldiers eager to get cold and wet on our behalf. We just have to wait for them to arrive and then boss them around a bit."

Owen couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Jack have you gone loopy?"

Jack shrugged. "Look we can handle it ourselves if you'd like."

Ianto and Owen fervently shook their heads in unison.

"Good then, we'll wait."

Ianto leaned his head back against the headrest and closed his eyes. "How was Jonsey's coffee?"

Owen and Jack exchanged frowns.

"Let's just say he won't be making mine again in a hurry." Jack replied. He reached over and briefly grasped Ianto's cold hand.

"Nor mine." Owen ignored the groping. "I hope he hasn't wrecked your coffee machine."

Ianto sat up, his eyes wide. "He used my machine?"

Jack's hand was still over his, warming him. "I'll buy you a new one."

Ianto rolled his eyes. "You mean the Torchwood expense account."

"You're good at creative accounting.... put it down as essential medical supplies." Owen suggested. Ianto nodded his approval and settled back into his seat.

**AN: Ok sorry But I won't be posting for week as I am away and then off to HUB3......Hopefully see some of you there?!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HUB 3 WAS COOL......THANK YOU TO THOSE GUYS WHO VOLUNTEERED TO BE PHOTOGRAPHED FOR MY DEGREE ASSIGNMENT.**

**TOUCHING THE VOID PART SEVEN**

Jonsey sat at Tosh's desk, bored and fed up. Tosh, to give her credit, had been working non-stop to find a way for him to go home. The truth was he knew full well how impossible that was likely to be. His Captain Jack was most likely....... he didn't want to think on it, the fact that Jack's body would spend forever attempting to reject the cyber alterations, but if his brain was transplanted. Jonsey closed his eyes in a bid to stop the water from leaking. It failed and he angrily wiped them away on the sleeve of his borrowed hoodie, grateful that the others were all gathered in the boardroom and Cockney was dozing on the couch. That was one thing at least, the scrawny Londoner seemed content with his lot, everything that had ever meant anything to him had been destroyed a long time ago, for him this was a second chance at life, a release from fear and hunger. Jonsey watched his friend, though friend was hardly the right word, they had learnt to look after one another and survive adversity, but there was little love there, just the mutual need to stay alive. He was surprised to discover that he missed that life. Back on his own world he had had purpose, had saved lives, blown up enemy targets and kept Jack from despairing. His Jack had always believed that he should have been able to stop the madness and that someone would come from another world to save them. Jonsey had no such illusions. His gaze wandered to the photograph taped on the framework above Toshiko's computer keyboard. A collection of five faces smiling back at him, Gwen with a wide gap toothed grin, Owen practically leering with an arm slung over Gwen's shoulder. On the other side of Owen was Tosh, a shy but genuine smile upcurving her lips, beside her was Jack who was laughing and not looking at the camera at all. Finally there was Ianto Jones, who looked distinctly uncomfortable and somewhat younger, the smile was drawn out as if it was painful. Jonsey vaguely wondered how old the picture was because they all looked younger. He tugged the picture off and looked at the back.

'Gwen's first day.' Was written in elegant script that he recognised as Ianto's meticulously neat handwriting. Jonsey replaced the picture and sighed wondering what he was going to do. The prospect of being without his Jack was unbearable, the thought of living out his life in quiet anonymity on this strange fucked up version of his own world was incomprehensible. He suspected that he would not be given a choice in the matter.

He looked up at the sound of voices. The team emerging from the boardroom. Ianto headed straight to the kitchen area, tray in hand and still looking distinctly pale after the drinking binge of two days before. Jack was following him with empty glass coffee pots in each of his hands. Owen, Gwen and Tosh were pulling on their coats and Tosh came over to her desk to get her bag. Jonsey leapt to his feet.

"Sorry."

Tosh smiled warmly at him and then hesitated as she really saw him.

"Are you alright?"

Jonsey nodded offering up a brief grin. "Yes, thanks, I was just...... just considering my options."

"I wish I could help you, I really do. Your Jack must mean a lot to you."

"He does, and don't apologise Toshiko, it is not your fault and really when I think about how mad my Jack would be, if I did happen to get back....There really is nothing left back there, I suppose I have to get used to that. I'm not accustomed to all this hanging around either."

Tosh adjusted her coat and did up the buttons, the weather outside was still pretty grim.

"I understand. Well, good night."

"Goodnight."

He watched her leave through the cog door with her two colleagues.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack huffed out a sigh and grabbed the two coffee jugs. He followed Ianto out of the board room and into the kitchen. Ianto was already starting to load the dishwasher when he got there, his movements graceful and controlled, a good indicator that he was keeping his temper in check. Jack knew of course, better than Ianto knew he did, that it was only a matter of time before the young man blew a gasket. Jack carefully placed the jugs down on the work surface and took a pace back, folding his arms across his chest and taking in the view of Ianto's pert arse as he bent down.

Ianto was wholly aware of Jack's gaze burning holes in his backside, but he was in no mood to talk to the man for fear he would shout so he bit down on his lower lip and surrendered himself to his domestic tasks in order to calm himself. Jack however was having none of it.

"Talk to me Ianto."

Ianto didn't.

"Ianto, will you stop that and talk to me." It was a plea and Ianto was well aware that Jack was being crafty, still he stopped his work and straightened up. Tugging his waistcoat into order he offered Jack a stony look as he turned to face him.

"There's nothing to say Jack. I am appalled that you even suggested it." He hissed.

The anger was rolling off Ianto's taught shoulders in waves and Jack found himself taking a second pace back. It was one of the things he truly admired about this young man, Ianto was one of the few people who weren't afraid to stand up to him.

"Why?"

Ianto eyebrows were practically in his hairline. "Would you like another Jack wondering around the place? Oh, no of course I'm forgetting, it'd probably be your happiest fantasy come true. God's sake Jack, you can be really thick sometimes."

"Ok, so explain it to me. Why shouldn't I let them stay?"

"Why are you even asking? Suppose Jonsey out there runs into my sister in town? Or he murders someone and I get put inside for it? They shouldn't be here Jack and the last thing Cockney wants is to be here and Jonsey most certainly doesn't. How insensitive can you be?" Ianto was trying hard to reign in his annoyance, but he bunched his fists at his sides, digging nails into his palms.

Jack was affronted. "Hey, knock it off. I am not that bad. I just thought we should give them the option before cutting them loose."

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Bollocks Jack. You're paranoid about security, and I get that I really do, but they do not know enough about us to be any kind of threat and I think they can be trusted. You also don't like the fact that Jonsey out there isn't the slightest bit impressed by you hitting on him and quite frankly neither am I...."

"I did not 'hit on him'. Jeez Ianto what is it with you?" Jack retorted getting angry and thoroughly fed up with the jealous routine.

The younger man sagged his shoulders and sighed. "You always think the worst of me don't you? I am not thinking of me..... though you are quite right, it doesn't do a hell of a lot for my ego when you start leering at my double. Get it through your thick head Jack. That man out there has just lost everything including the love of his life and here you are..... so like him and not him at all. How the hell do you think he is feeling right now? You're supposed to be the worldly wise, older guy with all that knowledge and experience Jack and you're behaving like a hormonal teenager."

Jack was glaring and he backed up and leaned against the concrete wall, dragging a hand down his face.

"So, what do you suggest?"

"Give them new identities and pack them off to Australia or something, let them have a chance at a decent life. Cockney seemed to be happy with the idea when I suggested it and now that Jonsey has been convinced that he will not be going home..... well if only for the sake of......"

"Of what?"

Ianto eyed his boss, surprised at the venom in his tone. "Don't be angry with me Jack, this is not my doing. I didn't bring them here, I just want to help them adjust, and I cannot deny that their presence here unsettles me, probably more than it should." He looked away from Jack, wanting to add that Jonsey had something special with his Jack, something that was clearly eluding the two of them right now in this space and time. "We have a duty to help them, we're Torchwood, it's what we do isn't it, helping these visitors and refugees that get stuck here. Only they're us and it's too close to home for comfort. They're not like the damaged people we send to Flatholm. They.... need us to do the right thing Jack."

Jack nodded letting out a long breath. His face softened into a faint smile. "You think sending them away is the right thing?"

Ianto searched his eyes for a long moment, not entirely certain what he was looking for. "I believe it is, yes. You'd be a constant reminder of what Jonsey has lost. Owen would never adjust to having another Owen here and too many people around Cardiff know me, two Ianto's roaming the streets could prove embarrassing to say the least."

Jack knew he was right of course. "I thought they'd be happier here, and they'd certainly be useful."

"Don't take any more from them Jack. Maybe one day we'll be able to send them home, if they want to go, but I don't think it is fair to expect them to remain here at Torchwood, they are young and their Jack gave them the chance for a better life."

"I don't think Jonsey sees it that way."

"He will in time, the same as I did."

Ianto was relieved to see that Jack understood his meaning.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jonsey tried his best not to listen in but Jack's raised voice drew his attention. He sighed, resigned to the fact that whatever happened, he wouldn't be going home in a hurry and Ianto was right the last thing he wanted was to be looking at an 'unjack' all day.

**AN: Sorry about the delay I hope the wait was worth it! Deeta.**


	8. Chapter 8

**TOUCHING THE VOID: PART EIGHT**

Jonsey got up and pulled on the coat that Ianto had gifted to him with assurances that the weather in Cardiff really did justify it at this time of the year. He needed to get outside, to think. He gave Cockney a cursory glance before stepping through the roller door, with hands shoved deep into the pockets. He charged up the half dozen flights of steps and exited the Hub via the tourist office. It was already dark outside and Jonsey headed straight for the Plas. He hurried along, head down, barely taking in the fact that he could actually roam freely and safely on this world. It meant nothing to him, this world was as alien to him as Mars. Even before the Cybermen had invaded his home had not been like this, UNIT patrols had governed the streets after curfew and he found it difficult not to cringe at the sounds of aircraft and traffic. Jonsey found a bench outside a wooden church and sagged on to it, staring stonily at the bay. He didn't think he could live here, no matter what his Jack had said. Part of him felt utterly betrayed by the man he loved, they had promised that they would always be there for one another and Jonsey was saddened by the fact that he could not live up to his promise because Jack had taken that option away from him. He knew he should be grateful, but he just couldn't find it with in him. He watched a young couple go by. They were laughing and shoving at each other at some joke. It was a surreal sight for him and something he hadn't done for a long time. Laughter. Jack used to laugh all the time, teasing him about his office job, being Yvonne's lackey, those times had always lead to sex in some wholly inappropriate place. The thrill of being caught in the act only heightening the experience. Jonsey had never felt so liberated, Jack had liberated him, cut loose the bounds of society and in that time he had really lived for the first time in his life. He just wanted to go home, to face whatever end lay in store for him and Jack had taken that away, Jonsey couldn't understand why he felt so angry and hurt about that. Jack had saved them.

It took him a moment to notice the man standing over him and Jonsey looked up into the pale face of his double, proffering a paper cup.

"It's cold out here, I thought you could do with a drink." The Welsh accent was melancholic to hear and Jonsey took the offering with a nod of thanks. Ianto took that as a cue to sit beside him, adjusting his scarf as he did so.

"You heard Jack and I, didn't you?"

Jonsey leaned back and took a sip of the coffee; it was damn good, laced with something stronger that burned its way down into his stomach. He took a moment to savour the flavour before replying.

"You don't want me here. I can understand that."

He heard Ianto sigh and turned to face him. "It's weird seeing such a different version of myself."

Ianto nodded and blew out a long breath that turned into white vapour in cold night air.

"We're not so different as you might think, lets face it, we both work for Torchwood, we both have our version of Jack. I think..... no.... I know I am afraid of you."

Jonsey looked away. "Why?" He drank more of the coffee.

Ianto shrugged. "You're me without all the flaws and insecurities. Your Jack clearly loved you, mine.... well. Then there is the whole..... I just can't deal with it. I'm sorry. It isn't your fault, I don't want you to feel worse than you do already and I genuinely wish I could help you."

"You and me both. So Australia, huh?"

"Where ever you like, just not Wales. I really don't want you running into members of my family."

"You're lucky you have them." Jonsey responded.

Ianto didn't share that sentiment. "Maybe.... look I have to head back to the Hub....."

Jonsey was well aware of his lack of enthusiasm. "Yeah. You know I'm not the only one with a choice here."

Ianto met his look with a frown. "I don't understand."

"You look like a guy who could do with a new start. I don't have anything to lose, I could take your place and you could go and do anything, be anyone, forget this life."

Ianto stared at him for some time before bursting into heartfelt laughter. It was a beautiful sound. It certainly wasn't the response Jonsey was expecting.

Ianto finally just smiled, a fresh sparkle in his eyes.

"I couldn't.... I couldn't leave this place, leave Jack and I have a debt to pay, but thank you for the thought and one day I may just take you up on that. New Zealand has a certain appeal. If Jack or Torchwood doesn't kill me first."

Jonsey smiled back, pleased to see that his other self was in fact capable of laughter.

"Do you love him?"

Ianto nodded. "I'm afraid I do. I think I always did."

"He treats you like shit."

Jonsey watched as the young man turned his gaze toward the bay and he realised that this Ianto really was so young.

"He doesn't mean to. It's just Jack. He's got a lot to deal with."

"Do you always make excuses for him?"

Ianto lurched to his feet and dug his hands into his pockets. "He's not a bad man. I think he's just seen too much and felt too much and lost too much..... I should go." He pulled out a mobile phone from his pocket and held it out.

"Did you have mobile phones on your world?"

Jonsey nodded taking it. "Yes, is this for me?"

Ianto nodded. "My number is programmed in. Come back to the Hub when you're ready to and call me when you get to the tourism office and I'll let you in." He then passed over a roll of notes, £200. "You'll need this if you plan on being out for the night."

Jonsey took the money as well. "I am allowed to stay out then?"

"You're not a prisoner. You'll be cut loose at some point anyway." He replied, not willing to add that he'd probably be Retconned first. Ianto found himself wondering how they were going to handle that one. He turned away and started to walk.

As he strode across the deserted Plas it occur to him just exactly what Jonsey was offering. It was an out from his life, the chance to restart somewhere else, put Lisa and Canary Wharf behind him. It was tempting, exciting almost, but Ianto knew he never would. Much as he hated to admit it, he really couldn't leave what little was left of his family, he couldn't abandon Jack or Torchwood either. Sometimes he wished he could. Sometimes he wished he was just average Joe with a job in an office or a supermarket, with a wife and kid and a car....... well he had a car, at least he did have. He had to remember to make his court appointment tomorrow morning. He was surprised to find Jack waiting for him at the tourist office door. Jack was smiling.

"I ordered Chinese, figured you'd be hun........ Where's Jonsey?"

"Taking some time out, he's fine Jack, he's not about to do anything stupid. He'll come back in when he's ready to."

Jack nodded, though he wasn't satisfied he decided not to push his luck. He was about to speak again when his wrist strap started beeping. Jack studied it for a moment before grinning at his younger colleague. "Looks like we have work to do."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ianto gripped the PDA in one hand and the dashboard in the other as Jack drove at breakneck speed through the back streets of Cardiff. Ianto's gaze was fixed on the display as the flying object they were tracking was travelling at incredible speed. They hadn't even seen it yet, just knew it was out there, eluding them as they pursued.

"Turn left Jack!"

Jack yanked the steering wheel round and Ianto almost lost his grip.

"Shit, up ahead and then left again. Damn this thing is fast."

Jack didn't dare take his eyes off the road for a moment. He had caught a fleeting glimpse of a silvery thing floating through the air, before it zipped off again. Car headlights suddenly blinded him as he swung violently round the on coming vehicle and mounted the pavement knocking over a row of wheelie bins as the SUV dipped back down on to the road.

"Jeez, this thing's gonna be covered in dents... where now Ianto?"

"Straight on then first right... there! No.... shit. There Jack!" Ianto was yelling and let out a surprised squeak when Jack pulled a sharp U turn and took the road indicated.

"Is it still moving?"

Blue and red flashed in their vision. "That's all we need." Jack stabbed at his mobile as he drove and Tosh's cheery voice came over the speaker phone.

"Tosh call the plods and tell them to keep out of our way." Jack was grinning as he slammed on the gas again.

Her affirmative came over his ear piece.

"Right Jack... look down there. It's stopped!"

Jack floored the breaks and Ianto was entirely grateful for his seatbelt. They'd ended up in an alley at the back of the Electro Cinema. Jack cut the engine and both of them gazed through the windscreen. The creature had alighted on top of a skip, filled with rubbish from the two restaurants that backed onto the alley. Under the orange of the street lights the creature looked luminesant and Ianto was reminded of an iguana with wings. He half wondered if it were another dinosaur, but clearly it wasn't. Jack was looking very worried.

"We've got to catch it." He stated his gaze fixed on the creature.

"Is it dangerous?"

Jack nodded. "They emit radiation, spit acid and look like your best friend. Trust me the cuteness factor is not to be trusted."

Ianto wondered how on Earth the creature could be considered cute and then thought of Myfanwy.

"So, how do we catch it?"

Jack glanced at him briefly. Out of everyone on the team, Ianto was by far the better marksman when it came to using the dart gun, but this creature was too dangerous to simply contain, it would have to be killed.

"I'm sorry Ianto, but I meant kill it not catch it. We have no way to.... well whilst it is alive the radiation is toxic, we can't keep it."

Ianto baulked. "Are you sure that is the only option?"

Jack nodded. "I'm sorry, but to keep it alive and contained is to put us at risk. I can't allow that. Plus it would only suffer in captivity anyway." Ianto nodded.

"Ok, then. Lets get this over with. I'll get the......"

Jack shook his head. "I'll use this." He held up his Webley and stepped out of the vehicle into the cold night. Ianto checked his own gun before following him, quietly pushing the door of the SUV to a close.

The creature's eyes glowed like the glass cat's eyes in the road as it swung it's head round to face them, it's scaly skin glistening with damp under lamplight. Ianto hitched a breath; somehow it had looked much smaller from within the safety of the SUV. He cautiously fell into step beside Jack and they edged forwards, careful not to make a sound. The animal eyed them with an almost shrewd look on its face and Ianto knew full well that it was summing them up, like pray. He realised somewhat worriedly that it was almost the size of a large dog and he wondered how many people had reported a flying, glowing lizard this night. Tosh would already be cleaning up. Jack stuck out his arm and Ianto froze.

The creature flew at them.


	9. Chapter 9

**TOUCHING THE VOID: PART NINE**

Jack was wrenched back into the world of the living by the sounds of Ianto screaming and then swearing. He hauled in a breath and lurched upright only to be met with resistance as a pair of strong hands held him down.

"Take it easy Jack, you're ok." It was Jonsey and Jack locked on to startling blue eyes with a jolt of shock.

"Ianto?"

The hands were lifted away. "No, Owen is seeing to him now." As if to reaffirm the fact he heard Ianto cry out again, he was as much angry as in pain, by the sound of it. Jack closed his eyes for a moment realising he was laying on the tarmac, the SUV looming above him.

"Shit, what happened?" He looked up and Jonsey was still there, silhouetted against the backdrop of a grey sky. Jonsey was shaking his head.

"Not sure. Owen just grabbed me and brought me here, we found you both laying either side of the truck. Here...." A hand was reached down and Jack grabbed it, hauling himself to his feet. His body protested with intense aching and he was light headed.

"Shit."

Jonsey stepped back to give him some space, but Jack turned looking for Ianto. He saw Owen bent over Ianto who was still on the ground, his face brilliant red and scrunched up as he bit back another yell of pain. Jack was there in an instant stepping round to get to Ianto, who didn't appear to notice.

"Owen?"

Owen was too busy to look up. "Give me a minute Jack. You need to get that corpse contained."

Jack looked to where Owen briefly pointed. The remains of the Sylinx lay smouldering a few metres away. Ianto must've managed to take it down then. Jack shook his head trying to remember what had happened. He rose to his feet again and went round to the back of the SUV. Jonsey took his place at Ianto's side and helped Owen. Ianto was silent by now, the heavy dose of painkiller having taken effect; he gazed at Owen who was working steadily with cutting away at burnt clothes that had melted into his skin, in an effort to get a look at the damage. Jonsey grasped Ianto's trembling hand and they locked gazes.

"You're going to be ok." Jonsey assured him feeling slightly unnerved by the whole thing of comforting his other self. Ianto nodded biting down on his scorched lower lip as Owen continued to work.

"Ok, mate. I am going to have to move you now. I'm sorry but it's probably gonna hurt, but I need to get you back to the Hub and into a sterile environment."

Owen kept his voice calm and matter of fact. Ianto's eyes searched out his. "Is Jack ok?" His voice was ragged and faint.

"Yep, he's ok. Just cleaning up." Owen was spreading a thermo cover over Ianto who was starting shiver with the shock. He glanced up at Jonsey.

"There's a spinal board in the back of the SUV, can you get it for me?"

Jonsey went off, glad for an excuse to move away. Jack had obviously heard because he passed the stretcher kit to him the moment he got there. Jonsey caught the look of devastation on Jack's face, but the older man quickly covered it by closing down the tailgate and going to the back passenger door to clear the seats for transporting Ianto back to the Hub. Ianto watched through the haze of morphine as Owen and Jonsey assembled the stretcher. Jack was called over to help.

"Jack, me and Jonsey are going to roll Ianto and you're going to slide the board under him. Ok?"

Jack nodded and the three of them quickly got him moved on to the stretcher. Ianto did his level best not to cry out and failed, every inch of him felt like he was on fire. Tears rolled over charred cheeks and stung where the open burns had already started to dry out and crack on his skin. Ianto was fully expecting to die right about then and his eyes moved about the blur trying to anchor on to something comforting. Suddenly he felt movement and he moaned with startlement.

"Easy guys, try not to jostle him too much." Owen's acerbic London accent was commanding and comforting at the same time. Ianto knew he'd be safe if not sorted.

"Jack?"

A shadow came into view.

"Hey, right here."

Ianto had never been more pleased to hear his voice.

"Did I get it? Is it dead?"

Something gently squeezed his hand. "Yeah, you did good Ianto.... you did good......" Ianto lost consciousness.

"Shit, Jack we need to get back to the Hub, pronto."

Jack was already keying the ignition and Jonsey was belting himself into the front passenger seat. Owen stayed with Ianto in the back, barely able to move because of the lack of room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they got back to the Hub Jack dealt with the dead Sylinx and Owen and Jonsey took Ianto down to the autopsy bay. Cockney was waiting for them, having already set up to receive the patient. Gwen and Tosh gathered on the gallery level and Jonsey joined them as soon as they'd settled the unconscious Welshman on to exam table. Owen did not like having an audience as he worked.

"Everyone out and let me get on. He'll be fine, now piss off."

Gwen and Jonsey left straight away but Toshiko hung back for a moment.

"Owen?"

The medic paused, looking up he grinned at her. "He'll be fine Tosh."

Satisfied she headed back to her terminal and continued with her work on the clean up. Gwen and Jonsey sat on the couch.

"Do you know what happened?" Gwen asked.

Jonsey shook his head. "No. I think it must have killed Jack first. Ianto seemed more worried about him than he was himself."

Jack strode in from the vaults and made his way to the medical bay, coming down the stairs two at a time. Owen pre empted his question.

"He's got first degree burns over most of his body and two areas where it's considerably worse on his arms, where I'm guessing he tried to shield his eyes. It's widespread and painful, but not life threatening."

Jack had moved to the head of the table and gently fussed with Ianto's singed hair. "His eyes?"

"Undamaged, it's like a bad case of sunburn, except his arms and the patch on the left side of his face. He was lucky he was wearing a woollen suit, there's just an area here where fabric and skin have melded together, that'll need surgery, obviously." Owen was still cutting away at Ianto's clothing and Cockney said nothing as Owen handed him pieces of ruined cloth to stuff into a bin liner.

"He's gonna be pissed about the suit." Jack commented absently.

Owen hesitated for a moment and looked into Jack's face, he half wondered if his boss was about to go into shock as well.

"Jack?"

Jack smiled. "How long before he wakes?"

Owen shrugged and went back to cutting. "The longer the better, poor bastards gonna be in agony for a few days."

"What about the radiation?"

"It's dissipated already. I've never seen anything like it. Was it some kind of concentrated energy weapon?"

Jack shook his head, still looking down at Ianto's peaceful if pink face. "Not as such, it's a natural defence mechanism, like venom is to a snake. Not sure how it works mind. He will be ok, won't he?"

"Yep, like I said, very sore and the burns on his arms will take a while to heal, there'll be some scarring from those. Do I want to know how some manky space lizard got the better of you two?"

Jack chuckled. "It got me first, took me straight out, I'm guessing Ianto only got half the.... whatever it uses..... Otherwise he would be dead now." The smile dropped from his face and he looked back down realising that there was now a frown across the younger man's face. A moan escaped Ianto's lips and his eyes hesitantly blinked open.

"Oh..... God, that hurts."

Owen put down his scissors and Cockney took that as his cue to get out of the way, he really didn't want to be in there anyway. Ianto blinked again, the tiles on the ceiling finally becoming still in his vision. It took him some moments to remember where he was.

"Owen?"

"Here mate. Need some more pain meds?"

"God, yes. Is Jack OK? That thing got him, he was.... is he ok?"

He felt fingers carding through his hair, massaging his aching head. "I'm fine and I'm right here."

Ianto was relieved and he smiled as another dose of morphine flooded through his veins. "Uhm.. That's nice." His eyelids shuttered down again. Jack remained there fussing as Owen continued to work.

"I'll need to call UNIT and get him transferred to their burns team that left cheek will need some specialist treatment." He paused glancing up at Jack, who was gazing down at Ianto's face. "He'll be fine Jack, really."

Jack nodded. "Yeah, ok. Do your thing and keep me posted." Reluctantly he stepped back and left the autopsy bay.

Gwen, Tosh and their two visitors were looking at him expectantly. Jack shrugged off his damaged coat, inspecting it before draping it over Gwen's vacant chair.

"Owen says he's gonna be alright. Tosh we'll need to open up a new file for the species database, I'd ask Ianto to do it but I don't think he'll be up to much over the next few days."

Tosh nodded. "Shall I carry on researching into the dimension thing?"

Jack nodded knowing it would do no good. "Yeah, sure. Gwen I'd like you to start organising new identities for our guests. Ianto can check everything over once you're done, as you've not done it before." Gwen nodded, pleased to have something new to do.

"No problem Jack, I can reference from Ianto's folders?"

Jack nodded. "The database is set up in the shared folders on the 'P' drive, Tosh has the password."

The women set to work and Jack turned to face Cockney and Jonsey. "Would you two join me in my office?" He gestured to the door and they moved ahead of him up the steps, Jack was nursing a blossoming post resurrection headache by the time he was sat at his desk.

Jonsey and Cockney stood there, both of them feeling vaguely uncomfortable.

"Guys, sit down."

Jonsey took the couch and Cockney took the chair. Jack looked from one man to the other, they were both looking considerably healthier than they had done a couple of days ago, though Jonsey carried an air of defeat about him that reminded Jack of how Ianto had been after Lisa's death. He leant back in his chair.

"I just wanted to say thanks for helping out today; it is appreciated."

Cockney was grinning. "Does that mean I still get my passport to Australia?"

Jack arched his eyebrows and smiled. "If that is where you want to go. I'm sure you both understand why you can't remain here."

Jonsey sighed. "I don't see the issue and quite frankly I do not want to be packed off like some piece of excess baggage. I want to go home."

Jack met his steely look with an equally hard one of his own. "We're working on it, but like I said to you before......"

"You have a vortex manipulator. You can use that."

Jack narrowed his eyes. "No, I can't, it doesn't work beyond a few basic functions and even if I could open up a dimensional breach, there is no way to be sure that you'd up where you came from. What's your plan; spend the rest of your life dimension jumping until you happen upon the right one?"

"If that is what it takes."

Jack sucked in a fortifying breath and pinched the bridge of his nose; the headache was really starting to piss him off.

"Is he worth that much? Is your Jack worth wasting your entire life on a fool's errand, because that is what it is?"

Jonsey shook his head in disgust. "Just because you don't a give shit about Ianto, don't think for one........."

Jack sat upright. "Excuse me?"

Cockney sighed, really not wanting to be dragged into an argument, without a further ado he got up and left the office, closing the door behind him. Jonsey followed him with his gaze and waited for the door to click shut.

"You heard. Well I am not him and you are not my Jack. If I end up spending eternity searching I would do it."

"He sent you away to keep you safe, surely you owe him the decency to make the most of the life he has given to you, wouldn't that be a better way of showing him how much you feel?"

Jonsey snorted. "I'm going back for him; I will do whatever it takes."

Jack's gaze went back to the photo on his desk of the Doctor and Rose recalling how he had waited more than a hundred years to see them again, only to be disappointed. Finally he looked back at the young man sitting on the couch, the one who looked like Ianto and yet was so unlike him in appearance, it occur just how similar their two personalities actually were. That fierce love, loyalty and the selfless determination to put things right even at the risk of losing themselves completely in the struggle. Jack recognised the emptiness that swelled like an ocean in those beautiful eyes, Ianto's eyes. It was still there some days and it made Jack shudder to think that he was in part responsible for it.

"There is no going back, the sooner you accept that, the sooner you can move on. We will keep working on it, but it won't be top on our list of priorities."

"So let me stay and help."

Jack shook his head. "No, I'm sorry."

Jonsey glowered at him, he'd find a way and this Jack Harkness was not about to stop him.


	10. Chapter 10

**TOUCHING THE VOID PART TEN**

If he were honest with himself, Ianto was quietly relieved to be away from the Hub, even charred and sore as he was and in a strange hospital miles away from Cardiff...... Well things could be worse he surmised rather coherently considering how much morphine was flowing through his veins. The drugs were nice, rather like a foggy, feather down cushion for his frayed senses and Ianto would've been content to remain there forever if the coffee were better. He watched the room through half closed eyes, a drug induced smile on his lips as the UNIT nurse bustled in and did whatever it was nurses were supposed to do. Ianto really didn't care that much, he lay there amid starched sheets and pressure dressings and drifted happily.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack growled as he hung up the phone on his desk. He really hated dealing with UNIT and had been most unhappy at Owen's insistence that Ianto be sent to one of their hospitals for treatment, he was even more unhappy about being fobbed off by some power crazed nobody at the other end of the phone. He just hoped that Ianto was ok and not worrying about the rest of the team like he always did. Two days of his absence and already there was a coffee crisis and a very stroppy pteranodon. Jack found himself wondering how they had actually managed before Ianto joined the team two years before. He sucked in a sharp breath suddenly realising that it was in fact almost two years to the day since the devastation at Canary Wharf. Sighing he glanced out of his office window to where Tosh was working. She had come in early to give some time over to Jonsey's dimensional shifting problem, Gwen and Owen had not yet arrived and Jonsey and Cockney hadn't come up from their temporary quarters yet. Jack turned his attention back to the paperwork he needed to sign off; Ianto would be away for at least a week so he didn't really see the point of doing anything with it until the young man came back to work to file it.

It was weird, Ianto not being around. The Hub felt empty without his presence, which was nuts when Ianto made the least impression on anyone. Jack hadn't really realised just how much he relied on never having to ask for his coffee, his lunch or clean clothes and serviced weapons. Ianto just did it, without fuss or comment or expectation. After all it was his job; he just did it very well. He found himself wondering if Jonsey would have been the same if life had gone better for him, somehow he doubted it. Jack shook his head deciding a trip to Cafe Nero was in order, their coffee was at least better than Starbucks. He vaguely wondered how far Gwen had got with the new identities for their visitors as he was pulling on his Jacket. The great coat was still waiting to be cleaned. Jack couldn't wait for Ianto to get back. Tosh did a double take as he walked past her in a shabby old leather jacket from the 1970s and Jack gave her an affronted look.

"What?"

Tosh smiled, she was missing Ianto too. "Latte please Jack?"

He grinned at her. "Any cake with your coffee?"

Tosh appeared to give it some thought. "If they have that nice lemon cake."

"One slice or two?"

The smile widened just a little and Jack was gratified to see a mischievous glint in her dark eyes. "Better make it one."

"I won't be long." He left via the lift.

It was cold and wet once again and the sky looked like it was going to fall in with the weight of the rain it was carrying. Jack loved the weather, the chill searching out his bones and making him shiver slightly without the protection of his faithful coat, somehow it made him feel like he was really alive, like those rare moments when he thought he really would die for sure, like the times when he was alone with Ianto, when Ianto challenged him, fought with him and fucked him. Jack stopped himself just short of the roadside completely distracted by his train of thought. Wasn't Ianto the reason why he had come back in the first place? Wasn't the young Welshman always the one, with his great coat at the ready, his somewhat dry wit always on standby to lighten the mood, his coffee always available to sooth frayed nerves in the dead of night? Sighing Jack strode across the road and entered Cafe Nero. He knew he was getting too attached to his archivist. It would only end badly, his relationships always did. Ianto gave too much and he gave nothing.

By the time he got back to the Hub with drinks and cake he was in a cranky mood and he left Tosh wondering what the matter was as she nibbled on her slice of cake.

By mid day Gwen had completed the task of creating two fake IDs and presented everything to Jack in his office, for him to check. Jack found himself distracted by her low cut top as she leaned over his desk to point a few things out on the documents. It wasn't her fault, she was damned attractive and unavailable. Jack didn't do unavailable, it wasn't his style, but he certainly wasn't about to stop taking an interest.

"So, how's Ianto today? Has anyone called the hospital?"

He lurched out of his mental wanderings and offered his best white, cheesy grin.

"These are good... and yes I rang the hospital this morning first thing and they wouldn't disclose how Ianto was because I am not a relative, never mind the fact that I am his boss and head of Torchwood."

Gwen sat down in the chair in front of his desk. "So when are we packing off the visitors?"

Jack leant back in his chair and picked up a pen and started doodling on the cover of a folder, Ianto was going to kill him for that later.

"Soon as. I'm going to have to Retcon them."

Gwen arched her eyebrows. "Is that completely necessary?"

Jack nodded, knowing full well how Gwen felt about the use of Retcon.

"Yes, I think it is, the question is, how far back do we go?" He looked at Gwen, hoping for a sensible answer.

"Jack, you can't. You'd need to wipe everything, and that is a one way ticket to Providence Park Mental Institute. You don't have that right."

Jack put the pen down.

"They are a security risk, especially Jonsey."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with making life easier for Ianto, would it?"

Jack frowned at her. "No, why do you ask that?"

Gwen just rolled her eyes in exasperation. "It's no secret Jack..... You and Ianto.... you like to pretend that the rest of us don't know you are.... you know. My point is.... well it's hardly fair to take away their lives like that when they haven't done anything wrong. They're no threat."

"This isn't about Ianto, though I have to say that both he and Owen are not happy about their duplicates being here. Ianto was worried about Jonsey running into his family."

"Ianto has family?"

Jack nodded. "Just an older sister who's married with a couple of kids. How would you feel if your double was wandering around, even their fingerprints match Gwen, their DNA, they are literally identical, I think their nervousness is justified."

"That's not enough of a reason to take their lives away Jack."

"Which is why offered them resettlement in Australia. Cockney seems happy with it, but Jonesy just wants to go home." The pen became interesting again as Jack wondered at the Captain Harkness that Jonsey had been separated from.

"I can't say that I blame him, his life may have been saved but he's clearly heartbroken. It must be hard for him."

Jack merely nodded. "Anyway, these IDs should be good; you can have the honour of briefing them in the board room."

Gwen rose to her feet. "You're not really going to Retcon them, are you?"

Jack met her concerned, pleading look with a faint smile and a shake of his head.

"I should, but I won't."

"Good."

Jack reached a hand over to his phone; he really needed to talk to Ianto. Gwen left the office, closing the door behind her.


	11. Chapter 11

**TOUCHING THE VOID PART ELEVEN**

Ianto watched the dreary, wet world slide by at almost 70 miles per hour as Jack drove down the M4 at Jack speed completely ignoring the road conditions and chatting amiably about the lousy weather in the West and the even worse weather in Wales. Ianto didn't much care about the weather; although still sore he was well rested and happy to let Jack prattle on to his heart's content. Jack was good at prattling and it made for a nice relaxed journey home.

Jack was careful to throw the occasional glance in Ianto's direction as he drove. He was relieved to see that his young team mate looked considerably better than he had done the previous week. Maybe Ianto had just needed the break, plain and simple. Torchwood wore everyone down and Ianto had certainly earned the rest, even if it was enforced by injury, thinking of which...... There was still some decent sized padding around Ianto's left forearm. Ianto had to wear a T-shirt because the shirt sleeve was too tight over the dressing. Jack smiled to himself, the T-Shirt and jeans took years off Ianto's appearance. The young man beside him was quiet, his head leaning against the glass of the door, gaze fixed on the windscreen, but he looked peaceful, almost content. It was a rare sight and Jack knew he would be locking it away somewhere in his memory for a very a long time to come. Ianto did that to him, gave him memories he never wanted to let go of, not all of them good, not all of them happy, but that was Ianto, challenging, perceptive and frightening. It was this week of Ianto's absence around the Hub that made him realise just how much he needed to remember every last detail. His left hand strayed from the steering wheel and came to rest on Ianto's right knee. Ianto's hand drifted over his and came to rest there, their fingers automatically entwining. It was moments like this.

"You ok there?"

Ianto nodded, not looking in his direction. "I was thinking."

Jack's hand went back to the steering wheel so he could change lanes.

"What about?"

"Jonsey and Cockney. I mean I was pretty down on them and while I was away I realised just how lucky I am. Is there really no way of getting Jonsey home?" He looked at Jack who briefly glanced at him and shook his head.

"Jonsey told me that you treat me like shit, that his Jack was different."

Jack sucked in a sharp breath trying his best to concentrate on his driving as he replied.

"Do I treat you like shit?"

"Yes Jack, but you know what?"

"No I don't." He was disappointed, he knew that much.

"It's not your fault, you're just you with all that bluster and bravado, the flirting.... everything, it's just you and I don't want you to change that for my sake."

"Oh." Jack wasn't sure whether or not that was a good thing.

"I was thinking too, maybe we could send Jonsey to Glasgow, that way he's out of our hair and near enough to be called if we do find him a way home, and Archie could do with the help.... he's always asking me to go up there."

Jack spotted the services station and turned off the motorway, he needed coffee for this conversation. He parked up and unclipped his seat belt and Ianto was carefully pulling on his coat.

"I was going to ask you to stop, you must have read my mind, and I'm desperate for a pee."

Jack grinned. "Too much information, Yan."

Ianto froze and stared at him, narrowing his eyes and Jack felt as though a cold wind had knocked him off his feet.

"What's up? What did I say?"

"Don't ever call me Yan." Ianto's voice was laced with venom and Jack frowned at him.

"Why ever not, it's a good......"

"Just don't, I hate it, I really hate it." Ianto lurched out of the car and started to stride purposefully in the direction of the roadside cafe. Shaking his head Jack followed checking he'd locked Ianto's car properly before chasing after him.

"Hey...... wait up. What was that all about?" He grasped Ianto's hand and pulled him to a stop, just inside the automatic doors, a woman battling with her pushchair glared at them as she passed. Ianto looked away from him and chewed on his bottom lip.

"It's nothing Jack. I just..... just don't call me that ok?"

"Actually it isn't ok. I thought we had something going here, that means you and I talking to each other about stuff, come on Ianto throw me a bone here."

"Can I have my pee first?"

Jack grinned and released his hand. "Triple shot latte?"

Ianto nodded and smiled back. "Yes, please."

They parted company, Jack heading to the Costa Coffee bar. A few minutes later and Ianto found him sitting at a table overlooking the six lanes of traffic outside. Ianto took the seat opposite Jack's, the table between them. A quick sip of the coffee and Ianto was looking happy again.

"That's not bad for over the counter coffee."

Jack's eyebrows shot up. "That's high praise indeed. So, tell me....."

Ianto had been hoping he wouldn't ask, but Jack had made a perfectly valid point about their somewhat tenuous relationship.

"My Dad used to call me Yan."

"And that's a bad thing?"

Ianto shrugged, his happy mood had already been dispelled so he may as well get it over with.

"He used to hit me a lot and when he was really mad he would call me Yan and my sister..... He just called her a little bitch, but at least he didn't hit her. I don't ever remember him calling me Ianto. Mam always called me Yanni. It was only Rhiannon who called me by my name. I like my name, it's important to me. My Dad had a lot of problems, he was a master tailor who could never hold down a job because he was too fond of the booze and the racetracks, the trouble was when he was sober or had won a lot of money he was a good Dad, a great Dad. I just hated the fact that he never used to call me by my name and I know that sounds......"

Jack was shaking his head. "It doesn't..... It doesn't sound anything and now I know."

"It's one of the things I love about you. You always call me Ianto and it sounds so beautiful coming from you...... your accent and when we're....."Ianto dipped his head and blushed. "Well you know."

Jack reached across the table and enveloped Ianto's smaller hands in his, a mischievous smirk on his face. "You mean like this.... Oh Ianto, Ianto, please.....god yeah."

"Jack sshh! People will hear you." Ianto's blush deepened prettily and Jack laughed. It was a wonderful sound. It took some moments for Jack to catch his breath.

"Thank you Ianto."

"For what?"

"For this, for us, whatever this is."

"You're welcome Jack."

**AN: Things will get a bit nasty next chapter..... because my back aches and I feel like being mean.....uhmmm whom shall I torture I wonder?!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**TOUCHING THE VOID PART TWELVE**

Cockney studied his new passport intently. "So I'm Warwick Clark, God what a ponsy name, makes me sound like a right gay boy... you sure this one isn't for Jonsey?"

Gwen smirked. "Check out the photo, sure looks like you."

The Londoner did not look impressed and he put the offending document down and swapped it for some of the others laid out in front of him.

"You need to memorise all of that over the next few days, and I will be testing you."

"Oh, bloody marvellous. Don't worry Miss Cooper I am sure I will cope, I'm just looking forward to my beach batch in New South Wales."

Gwen smiled at him and decided to leave him alone in the board room to get on with it. Tosh and Jonsey were working at her terminal, the younger man still determined in his efforts to get himself home. Owen and Ianto were in the autopsy bay going over the supply order for the new medical stock. Gwen glanced around looking for Jack. He was up in his office, pacing and in a heated discussion on the phone with someone, his door was closed so it was obviously private. She plonked herself at her desk and set to work on some reports that she needed to finalise for her weekly police briefing, it was a new thing she was trying out to improve relations and had yet to decide if the effort were worth it. She was engrossed in her task and somewhat startled by the hand that tentatively touched her shoulder an hour later.

"Gwen, coffee?"

Ianto's soft tones were at odds with harshness of the lights and the space that they worked in. She beamed up at him and was gratified when he smiled back. Suddenly they were plunged into darkness and the sirens wailed into life. The lockdown started and the lights flickered and came back on with the back-up power. Jack was already yelling from his office and Owen was cursing.

"Tosh sit rep!"

Quickly recovering herself her hands flew over her keyboard and she and Jonsey were staring into the monitors, half the CCTV feeds had gone down again.

"Jack it's another dimensional Breach, same energy signature as the last one..... I've got life signs, someone's come through!"

Jonsey was moving towards the vaults with Ianto and Gwen hot on his heels. Jack clattered down the steps.

"Get the doors open Tosh." He checked his Webley and joined the others. Ianto was handing out a gun to Gwen and then grabbed his own weapon checking it was loaded. Jonsey looked at him expectantly but Ianto shook his head. The security clamps released on the metal door and Jack and Ianto heaved it aside, taking point as they cautiously made their way down the steps. Ianto was checking his com and discovered that it wasn't working so he pulled a PDA from the pocket of his Jacket and inspected the readings.

He passed it to Jack.

"What do you make of it?"

Jack shrugged. "I'm not sure, but we stick together. Gwen, Jonsey you stay here. Ianto and I will check this out, if anything comes up these stairs that isn't us you get through the door and seal it, am I clear?"

Gwen nodded. Jonsey glared at him. "It could be Jack... my Jack; he may have found a way to get here."

Jack gave him a stern look. "Yes and if it is we'll let you know. In the meantime you do as I say, are we clear?"

Reluctantly Jonsey nodded his head.

Jack moved forwards with Ianto a pace behind on his right. They edged along the dingy Victorian corridor with practised efficiency. Fortunately the cells had remained in lockdown and Ianto quickly checked them, only to find Janet pacing and growling with her usual discontent. They continued on and Ianto once again fell into step just a pace back from Jack, his weapon unwavering in his hands. The faint glimmer of the emergency lights just enough for them both to see by as they arrived at the second stair well that led to the vaults, which was behind a reinforced door. Jack stepped aside; Ianto was the only team member who had access to this level apart from himself. He positioned himself at the manual release as Ianto tried his swipe card to unlock it. He shook his head and smiled.

"I'll open it Jack, you cover me."

Jack nodded, he was about to suggest that anyway. He was about to move aside when a dull thudding resounded through the heavy metal. It stopped and then started again a faint voice joining the pounding on the other side.

Ianto got to work straight away the moment he recognised the accented yells for help. Jack was there at the suddenly widening gap his Webley aimed to protect Ianto as Ianto worked feverishly at the stubborn crank handle. An arm came through and hands gripped at the door in an effort to shift it more quickly. Ianto did his best.

"Jeez hurry, for fuck's sake, they were right behind me!"

The gap widened and Ianto and grappled with the limb pulling the man through from the other side.

"Close it, close it now!"

Ianto and Jack did so as the stranger sank to the floor in a breathless heap. The door clanged to a close not a moment too soon as something boomed against it, making it hum and vibrate. Ianto drew across the new titanium bars to lock it, and stepped back gaping at the man by his feet. Their eyes met and before he could get a word out he was engulfed in a fierce embrace.

"Oh, God Ianto, you're safe, thank god." It took a moment for the hold to falter and a dishevelled somewhat battered looking version of Jack stepped back.

"Ianto?"

Ianto awkwardly stepped back so that he was in the light and immediately the other man's shoulders sagged.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else."

Jack almost growled. "Now is not the time, what came with you?"

Ianto turned and faced him apologetically but Jack ignored the look, still glaring the other man.

"Two Partials."

"Two what?"

It was at this point that the other man realised he was talking to himself. He sank back against the brickwork.

"Two partially converted Cyberunits. They followed me through, I'm sorry. I blew the charges, but those two got through."

Ianto thought he looked about to collapse. "Will that door hold them?" He asked somewhat more gently than Jack would have done.

The man nodded. "For a while, the partials aren't much stronger than human's but their shielding is tough."

"Ianto get him up to the Hub and come back with the block charges and a pack of C4."

"That won't do it; you'll need to shut down their shields, a narrow beam EMP will do it."

Jack was getting impatient and somewhat unnerved by the presence of his other self; he suddenly understood how Owen and Ianto had felt. "We don't have that kind of weaponry here."

A Resonating thung rippled through the door making them all step back nervously.

"Actually Jack we do. It's in the secure Archive. It was salvaged from T1, I leant how to use it whilst you were away. Tosh and I..we....."

Jack shot him a glare and Ianto actually flinched from his look. "I'll go get it. You'd better come this way, I think we have someone here you'd like to meet." Ianto turned away and strode hurriedly off, this weird and unJack close at his heels and walking unevenly in his wake.

Gwen quickly lowered her weapon as Ianto came into view and stepped back as he marched past her, barking out orders as he went.

"As soon as I'm back in there you seal the door behind me and by the way this........"

"Jack!" Jonsey shoved past her and ran straight into the waiting arms of his partner. Gwen watched in fascination as the two men held one another in every way that Jack and Ianto didn't. When they finally parted they came through the door and into the slightly brighter light. Gwen frowned at them.

"Where's?"

"He's back there waiting for your Ianto. Two Cyberunits followed me through; they're going to deal with them." He registered the horror on the woman's face. "I'm sorry. I tried to stop them."

It was clear that he had as she noticed the bloody combat gear and his hand held tightly over an injury to his side. "Jonesy take him to the autopsy bay." She watched them and then Ianto returned with a strange device that was slung over his shoulder. She noticed him dart a quick glance in the direction of his counterpart and something uncertain flashed across his face.

"Ianto?"

He faced her with an obviously false smile. "Seal the door Gwen. Jack and I will try to take them down, if we fail, then you know the drill, any means."

Gwen nodded. "Can't Jack do this?"

Ianto shook his head. "He doesn't know how to use this, only me and Tosh and I am not letting her down here.... gotta go." He took off and Gwen reluctantly shut and sealed the door behind him. She ran up to Tosh who was still at her terminal.

"Tosh?"

The Japanese woman smiled up at her. "I Know. CCTV is coming back up, but we'll lose it again as soon as Ianto fires off that weapon. It's an E M Pulse canon, we'll probably lose the lighting as well so get armed with anything you can and make sure the others are too, in case Jack and Ianto don't succeed we need to be ready."

Gwen nodded and yelled down to the autopsy bay.

Ianto ran, the heavy weapon gripped in both hands. It was still charging and the bag of explosives and detonators bumped against his arse. He could hear the banging on the door becoming more urgent as he got closer and almost ran straight into Jack who was holding vigil with Webley at the ready, for what use it would be. He holstered the gun and quickly grabbed the tote bag from Ianto, setting it on the floor as the younger man took up sentry hoping to God the weapon would be charged in time. He glanced as Jack's hands scrabbled in the dim light preparing the C4 charges. The banging continued, the door shaking in the concrete mountings, dust snowing down from above them. The tired brickwork was beginning to give way. Ianto glanced down at the illuminated display on the canon that looked more like a vacuum cleaner hose and Ianto suppressed a nervous snigger as he suddenly thought of the Ghost Busters movie. The charge was at 70 percent, not nearly enough, not fast enough. The door shuddered again and cement became dislodged, skittering to the gritty floor, more mess. Jack worked frantically, knowing they'd only get one shot at this if they were lucky. He briefly glanced up at Ianto who was stood above him focussed on the door, the light casting eerie shadows over his stern face, he caught the brief smile that graced his pale face and smiled himself. Ianto was many things, but never afraid to face down death when the need arose and Jack realised in that fleeting moment just how much he loved the stoic man beside him and somehow he knew that whatever love Ianto had for him was totally undeserved. Jack sincerely hoped for a chance to put it right.

The door gave way with a crash.

**AN: Sorry the update is delayed, have been somewhat ill and I hate to keep you all waiting because you have all reviewed so nicely to me so thank you.... if you know of anyone who does back transplants?????!!!!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**TOUCHING THE VOID PART THIRTEEN**

Tosh watched her monitors closely, as the CCTV from the lower levels came back on line. Two silvery figures moved about on the other side of the blast door. She couldn't see clearly what they were trying to do but their intentions were obvious on her other screen was the view of Ianto's back as he faced the door but she couldn't see Jack. Moments later and Jonsey appeared and he was helping..... Jack. Tosh hesitated the moment she realised it wasn't her Jack.

"You need to arms yourselves, trouble is coming."

Jonesy helped Captain Jack down to the autopsy bay and Owen did a double take for a moment not comprehending what was going on.

"Ianto and Jack are down in the vaults." He helped his partner up on to the autopsy table and the two of them carefully pulled off his ruined clothes, Jonesy sucking in a startled breath. Owen got straight to work.

Tosh was meanwhile working at getting the weapons ready with Gwen. They only had access to the small arms locker in the main Hub, which comprised of a half dozen hand guns and three long bladed weapons. Cockney had joined them, quickly scanning the area for anything else that could be utilised. The lights flickered for a worrying moment and Tosh grabbed the torches that lived in Ianto's tool kit, under the kitchen unit.

"Just how bad are those things?"

Cockney took one of the torches. "Let's just say you really don't them escaping this Hub of yours. You've come across Cybermen before?"

Tosh nodded. And Gwen wasn't sure that the encounter with Lisa amounted to the same thing.

"Well these things are different. They're partial conversions, but with a twist, the early ones had their emotions supressed just like the normal Cybermen, these newer ones they're like smarter somehow, some of their human instincts are still intact, they can think, make judgements for themselves and they are a bastard to kill."

Gwen looked at him worriedly. "What are our options?"

"We take them down." The three of them turned at the sound of Jack's voice and Tosh and Gwen just gaped at the man before them who was considerably leaner and paler than their own Jack and like Jonesy long hair was tied at the back of his head, weirder still were the combat pants and Owen's borrowed Prodigy T-shirt.

"I need to see maps of this place. Harkness and Ianto will only be able to buy us a little time, so we need to hurry."

Tosh was the first to gather herself together. "The Hub plans are in Jack's office." She made to move but froze as a faint juddering shuddered through the complex making the things on her desk rattle. Myfanwy squawked from above and they were plummeted into darkness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ianto stood his ground with Jack working furiously at his feet but as the corridor exploded around him he managed to get off one shot at ¾ power before he was flung against the tumbling brickwork, the pulse canon in pieces clattering from his grasp. Dust and debris flew around him and somewhere vaguely he heard Jack yelling his name before a deafening boom sent him into unconsciousness. Jack watched in horror as the door and wall caved, bricks and metal hurtling at them. He saw Ianto fire once right before he was thrown by the force of the blast. Jack turned knowing there was nothing he could do but continue the attack so he lunged into mire at the first of the Cyberunits to step through the rubble. The EMP had done its job on this one at least because the charge he slapped against it went off straightaway, taking both him and the invader with it. The second one stepped over the wreckage and gore moving forwards relentless. The corridor went black and it simply switched its vision mode stepping over the motionless body as it continued on its way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shit, shit, Tosh!" Three torchlight beams flicked on. It was Owen yelling from the Autopsy Bay.

"Tosh we have activate protocol nine, lock us down here." He stumbled up to join them his own torch in hand. Tosh nodded and she and Owen went to her terminal, Tosh calling over her shoulder.

"Gwen the plans on the top shelf behind Jack's desk!"

Gwen nodded and went after them, suddenly very worried by the fact that Jack and Ianto hadn't come back from the vaults yet. She fumbled about in the darkness before grabbing the folder of blue prints and making her way back down to the main Hub. "Got them." She passed them to Jonsey and suddenly all six of them became aware of the sounds coming from the tunnels. Metallic footfalls coming steadily closer.

Owen, Captain Jack and Jonsey went straight towards the sound. "Shit, too late. It's here or not at all. Is this all the weaponry we have?"

Owen handed his gun to Captain Jack. "I've got a tranquiliser gun."

Captain Jack's face lit up. "You do?"

Owen pointed the beam of the torch straight at him. "Yeah, what use is that?"

"It's perfect! You a good shot?"

Owen shrugged. "Not bad."

"Ok, you need to be perfect. The rest of us are gonna distract it. When you get a clear flesh shot you take it the biggest dose you got...."

"I thought you said they were shielded?" Tosh demanded looking nervously toward the vaults.

Jonsey smiled at her despite the fact that she couldn't see it. "They are; high velocity percussion weapons, energy blasts, bombs, you name it.... anything like that not a scratch, but knives, arrows and darts are slower and can penetrate the shields and they work provided you hit flesh, it's the only weakness apart from an EMP. You knock it out and we can kill it."

Owen fled at the same moment the Cyberunit stepped into the Hub. It paused a moment assessing the new environment and its targets. Gwen and Tosh stood side by side protecting the entrance to the autopsy bay and waited. Gwen noticed Captain Jack and Jonsey circle to the left around the base of the water tower and Cockney stayed where he was ducked down behind Gwen's desk.

"Surrender and prepare to be upgraded." It had once been a woman and Gwen was thinking of Lisa and hoping that Ianto hadn't........she fleetingly wondered if he were still alive. A bolt of energy lit up the air and something exploded by her desk. Gun shots flashed in the dark and then everything went still again for a moment.

"Shit, shit....." It was Cockney. "Bitch."

Gwen jumped as she felt Owen's hand on her shoulder. The light crackled and Tosh shoved them aside firing her gun and crying out angrily as the bullets bounced around the Hub. Gwen rolled aside almost falling down the steps into Owen's domain but she righted herself getting off a couple of shots as she moved to hide behind the couch, She lost sight of Tosh in the darkness, but heard movement to her left. Owen? Jonsey? She had no idea. The Cyberunit stepped forwards around the Rift manipulator, its head swinging from left to right. A barrage a deafening gun rang out and flashed around her. Gwen ducked her head and heard the familiar hiss of the tranqu gun discharging. The Cyberunit swung round its silvery hulk catching the torchlight as it reached down a wired glove wrenching a feathered dart from its leg. More brilliant blue light flashed out from its other hand and Tosh's desk and Terminal exploded in a shower of debris and sparks. Some one cried out as a second wave of gun fire rang out from a different direction and then a second dart. The thing hesitated looking to the exposed flesh of its left upper arm and Gwen watched as a second dart was pulled out. It moved forwards again and Gwen realised she was straight in the line of fire as a hand was raised, only just visible in the faint light.

"Oh shit." She darted away just as the sofa was ripped apart. The Cyberunit lurched and then pitched forwards crashing to the metal flooring. Jonsey and Captain Jack flew at it straight away both of them throwing their weight on top of it before Jack expertly cut away at the cabling running up the side of its neck. As soon as it was done Jonsey put six bullets into its core processor. The machine died under them. The two men sat there breathing heavily and then Owen called out.

"Are we clear?"

Captain Jack was grinning. "We're clear it's down."

Gwen staggered to her feet waving her torch about. "Tosh?"

"I'm ok, just bruises I think." Gwen sighed with relief. "Owen?"

"I'm good." He was making his way over to her.

"Jonsey, Jack, you both ok?"

"Yeah, good."

"Me too. Where's Cockney?"

"I'm here and bleeding so someone fucking get their arse over here now."

Owen moved straight away. "Gwen you guys need to get to Jack and Ianto, they may need help."

Gwen was already moving. Tosh pulled herself upright. "I need to get down to the generator room."

Jonsey and Captain Jack double checked that the Cyberunit was neutralised before also getting to their feet and following Gwen and Tosh. Gwen grabbed the first aid kit from underneath Ianto's miraculously undamaged coffee machine and she cautiously picked her way forwards under the two remaining torch beams, gun at the ready.

"It was definitely only two of those things that followed you through?"

"Yep. They must have taken the other one down."

Gwen sighed worriedly. "It's the fact that they are not up here with the rest of us that worries me."

"Let's go find them."

**AN: Ok, drama, drama ..... I hope that has worked as a scene.... God knows what state Jack and Ianto are in!**


	14. Chapter 14

**TOUCHING THE VOID PART FOURTEEN**

It was Tosh who found Ianto. He was half buried under the bricks and shards of distorted metal from the door. His pale face was almost luminescent under the torchlight. She hurried forward heedless of the mess and climbed over the rubble to get to his side. Gwen and Jonsey close behind, near enough to hear her suck in a shocked breath.

"Oh, God no."

Gwen crouched beside her colleague and sighed reaching a hand out to touch Ianto's bloodied face. His skin was cool and her fingers searched out a pulse in his neck. There was none. Tosh was sniffling back tears at her side. Gwen checked again, moving her hand to Ianto's face seeking out the movement of air from his nose and mouth. Tears welled in her eyes and rolled over her cheeks and Jonsey rested his hand on her shoulder somewhat stunned at the sight of seeing 'himself' dead.

"I'm sorry."

Captain Jack stood back shaking his head.

Gwen lurched to her feet and started swinging the torch beam in the dusty darkness.

"Jack! Jack?"

There was faint movement a little further along what was left of the tunnel.

"Ah, Jesus...... Gwen?"

She moved quickly finding Jack who was shoving the debris away that covered him and trying to get to his feet, still healing. His right arm was just exposed bone and sinew.

"Jack, are you ok?"

It was stupidest question he had ever heard. "Yeah, yeah. Ianto, where's Ianto?" He demanded blinking in the torchlight at Gwen's shadowed face, which was suddenly too close to his for comfort.

"Gwen?" He finally registered her look through his own pain. "Gwen, where's Ianto?"

Gwen shakily pointed. "He's.... he's dead Jack."

Jack just gaped at her for a moment and then pushed past her stumbling over to where Tosh was still kneeling in the rubble, Ianto's broken hand in hers.

"Oh, no... no." Jack sank down at her side and took the torch hanging limply from her left hand. He shone the light on Ianto's face and then dropped it in exchange for reaching forwards and touching Ianto's face.

Jonsey stood next to Captain Jack eternally grateful for the darkness that enveloped them. His hand was tightly clasped in Jack's and he could feel the grief coming off his partner in waves. Jack turned and left the scene, pulling Jonsey along with him. They stopped just short of the tunnel, facing one another.

"Shit. I brought this down on them."

Jonsey sighed. "No you didn't Jack, not intentionally. You can't blame yourself for this."

Jack closed his eyes. "I just wanted to find you, I had to find you, and look what I've done."

"Don't do this to yourself."

Jonsey was pulled into a fierce embrace and the two of them held onto one another tightly for a long moment. Jack sucking in ragged breaths.

"Remember, remember when I first told you about my gift?"

Jonsey nodded, it was a sad memory. They had lost a good friend that night; Suzie had died a painful and pointless death.

"Yes, love I remember, you made a choice that night."

Jack pulled back and kissed his nose and then his forehead. "Yes, I did. Here and now Ianto, I have that same choice, you know what I have to do. I brought this down on them because I was selfish. I have to put things right."

Jonsey nodded. "I know."

Toshiko, unable to look any further finally got to her feet, she had a job to do, she realised somewhat belatedly that Gwen had checked the remains of the other Cyberunit, or what was left of it, just to be sure. Gently she rubbed her fingers over Jack's scalp before moving off.

"I'll go and get the power back on."

Jack didn't acknowledge her as he carefully began clearing the rubble away from Ianto's body with his good hand. Gwen joined him, sniffing back tears as she worked moving bricks out of the way.

The team gathered around draw number 0142. Ianto lay there in surgical scrubs, the dust and dried blood cleaned from his unmoving face. Owen stood there with Ianto's clip board in hand staring at the young man's body. He was thankful that their visitors had stayed away from the morgue. That morning Jack had spent the time washing Ianto's body and prepping him for the morgue, not willing to let anyone else help him until Tosh had countermanded him and come down to help. Now they were here and another body was being consigned to this dismal room. Owen stepped away first and gently pulled Gwen with him. They walked away leaving Tosh and Jack until finally Tosh left wiping at the tears on her face. Jack didn't move for a long time but when he looked up from Ianto's cold body his counterpart was standing on the other side of him. Blue eyes locked with blue and Jack flinched at the sympathetic gaze, angry that this interloper was standing there; he was about to speak but his other self got there before him.

"I can bring him back."

Jack's glare fell away. "What, what did you say?" His voice was raw with exhaustion and grief. "What?"

"I can bring him back."

Jack's hand instinctively went to Ianto's still shoulder, the flesh was cold and unyielding under his grasp and Jack completely misunderstood the words spoken to him and fury surged through him.

"You what? You think I want that shadow of a man, you think Jonsey could ever replace Ianto? You sick fuck. How d......."

A hand was reached out. "No.... No, not that. Not that."

Jack could've killed him right there and then. "This is your doing, you don't even belong here and you......"

"Listen to me, please."

Jack was sorely tempted not to but he shut his mouth and nodded his head glancing back down at the corpse under his hand.

"I said I can bring HIM back."

"Then why don't you? Why wait over a day before telling me this?"

"Because there is a price for me to pay if I do."

Narrowing his eyes Jack looked up and straight into..... his own soulful eyes and exposed fear. He swallowed uncomfortably.

"Go on."

"I came here to be with Ianto.... my Ianto. The world we came from is gone. My coming here caused this." He gestured to the body on the tray. "I have to put things right, but in doing so I will die. Surely you know, you're immortality.... you can give it away."

They stared at one another and the silence of the cold space crashed around them.

Jack heaved out a long sigh. "Not in this universe I can't. I'm stuck with it, forever; I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy. So are you saying you can make Ianto immortal?"

Other Jack shook his head. "No, I can bring him back. When I was made this way I was told I could save a life and that I would know when it was right for me to do it, so this is me doing the right thing." He stepped forwards looking wrong in the clothes pulled out of Ianto's locker for him to wear, Ianto's baggy jeans and hoodie. Jack stepped back and let his other lay his hand against Ianto's unmoving chest. Carefully Captain Jack leant forwards and pressed warm living lips to cold dead ones. Brilliant light exploded outwards and Jack shielded his eyes as his ears rang and static crawled over his skin. The light fittings above them hummed and dimmed.......

Tosh glanced up anxiously as the lights flickered and the alarms blared into life. She turned to her colleagues and saw Jonsey standing by the entrance to the vaults with tears in his eyes.

"Tosh, what the hell's going on?" Owen yelled from the boardroom doorway. Just as suddenly the alarms died and the lights came back on. Tosh frantically worked at her keyboard.

"I've no idea. It's coming from the morgue."

It felt like fire threading its way throughout his body. His broken bones knitted, his heart surged into life and the blood coursed its way through sluggish veins. Ianto screamed with the pain of every nerve in his body activating, dragging his senses over burning broken glass. He opened his mouth and cold air rushed into his collapsed lungs, the light was brighter than the sun. A long juddering breath was hauled in.

"NNNGaaahhh!" He lurched upright arms flailing and almost head butting Captain Jack who quickly stepped out of the way, breathing heavily. Ianto blinked in the bright light his legs kicking out in a flash of panic as he suddenly realised that there were two Jacks looking at him and one of them was wearing his clothes.

"Oh God, oh God! What the fuck is going on. Jack?" Other Jack stepped away and fled from the morgue. Ianto sat there on the metal tray, panting. His body aching and shivering. "Jack?" He looked down at himself and then around the room and realisation and horror sank in. "Jack?"

The next moment he was enveloped in strong comforting arms and held so tightly he thought his bones would break all over again.

Captain Jack ran straight into Jonsey who was waiting for him. Jonsey grabbed him bringing him to halt and causing both of them to fall to the floor.

"Jack."

They clung to each other.

"It's done."

Jonsey cradled his lover's head in confusion only to discover that he was laughing.

"Jack, what is so funny? There is nothing funny about this. You told me the Doctor said you would die, did it not work, is Ianto still dead?"

"No. He's alive, he came alive. It's just the Doc, the son of a bitch. Yes he said I would die Ianto and now I understand. I am going to die but first I get to grow old. The Bad Wolf, she told me right there and then, right before she revived him....." He continued to laugh. "Don't you see? I get a normal life Ianto, after all this time, I get a normal life."

Jonsey frowned pulling back. "But you'll die." There were tears in his Captain's eyes but the smile was something he had never seen before, like the universe had been lifted from his shoulders.

The laughter continued. "Yeah. Ianto it's what I want. You, me, a proper life like normal, hell I forget what normal is."

Jonsey finally hitched an apprehensive smile and pulled the man he loved back into his arms.

**AN: Final chapter coming up next........**


	15. Chapter 15

**TOUCHING THE VOID...FINAL**

Ianto had to prize himself from Jack's grip and reluctantly Jack stepped back, puzzled and hurt by the rejection until he saw the loss and confusion on Ianto's face. He offered up a gentle smile and shoved his hands into the pockets of his trousers, the left one was still smarting from the day before. Ianto looked down at himself, inspecting his hands thoroughly before finally looking back at Jack.

"Did you bring me back?" He barely managed to whisper. Jack shook his head. Ianto appeared to think about that.

"It hurt, it hurt like being......"

"Dragged over broken glass?"

"Yes." Ianto's fingers went to his face. "I was dead."

"Yes." Jack knew that the young man had to work through this, had to understand, so typically Ianto, so typically Welsh.

"Is this what you go through whenever you come back?"

Jack had not expected that, but knew he could not lie.

"Yes, it is."

Ianto cautiously swung his legs round and slid down from the metal tray. His legs wobbled and Jack reached forwards grasping his arms to stabelise him.

"Give yourself a minute."

Ianto sank into his grip, resting his head against Jack's chest, his shaking hands fisting in the fabric of Jack's shirt.

"I'm sorry Jack." He sounded it too.

"Whatever for? You haven't done anything wrong."

"Hold me."

Relieved and worried by the plea in equal measure Jack slid his arms around Ianto's shaking body.

"Hey, come on. It's ok."

Ianto sighed into the cotton. "I was so scared Jack. It was so dark and I thought I wasn't coming back. I was gone. How? How did I come back?"

Jack kissed his head.

"A miracle Ianto, a miracle."

Owen knew he'd never get over the shock in a million years so he didn't even try, instead he subjected Ianto to every test known to man and then some. At the end of it he was still puzzled.

"You realise Tea Boy I was all set for having a boozy wake!"

Ianto smiled at him as he refastened his black and red striped tie from Tosh.

"I've probably saved you from irreparable liver damage; you'll thank me one day."

"Get thee to thy kitchen and make coffee."

"Your wish Oh Medicine Man......."

Gwen and Tosh just gave him lots of hugs and copious amounts of chocolate, Ianto half considered the possibility that he should die more often.

Jack looked up from his case notes and was surprised to see Jonsey edge into the office and close the door at his back. They exchanged smiles and Jack still hadn't gotten used to seeing a long haired scruffy version.... an anti-Ianto really.

"You guys all set?"

Jonsey nodded. "Yes, Ianto is going to take us to Heathrow Airport, we can get to America from there."

"Not Australia then?"

Jonsey sat down. "Jack and I are going to America, Cockney.... sorry Warwick is going to Aus. You'll never hear from any of us again."

Jack put down his pen. "I'm glad to hear it."

"May I speak candidly Jack?"

"Sure."

"You have a second chance to put things right."

"Excuse me?"

Jonsey sighed and shook his head. "Ianto. He worships the ground you walk on, he died four days ago to save the rest of us. He was terrified and he still went down there with you and died for us. He's a good man, you don't deserve his love." He stood up and walked out of the office. Jack watched his departing back, guilt gnawing at him. He turned his head to look at Ianto and Tosh at her terminal talking and laughing about something. Ianto suddenly looked up and met his gaze and a hesitant smile hitched on his face. Jack smiled back and Ianto dipped his head seemingly blushing if Tosh's elbow to his ribs was anything to go by. Jack sighed heavily and returned to his report.

_Finis......_

**AN: Thank you for reading this and the lovely reviews.... yes this is a little open ended there will be a follow on fic at some point I am sure. **


End file.
